New Beginnings: A Shadow Kissed Alternative Ending
by crazyvampirefan
Summary: Okay so I decide to write an alternative ending to Shadow Kissed I think it's going to be really good. R&R. flames will be laughed at! ; Kayla!
1. Chapter 1

_I stared. It was the blond Strigoi. The one who had spoken to me in battle._

_He grabbed Dimitri and pulled him to the ground. They grappled, strength against strength, and then I saw those fangs sink into Dimitri's neck. The red eyes flickered up and made contact with my own._

_I heard another scream-this time, it was my own.  
My mother started to double back towards the fallen, but then five more Strigoi appeared. It was chaos. I couldn't see Dimitri anymore; I couldn't see what had happened to him. Indecision flashed over my mother's features as she tried to decide to flee or fight, and then, regret all over her face, she kept running towards us and the exit. Meanwhile, I was trying to run _back_ inside, but someone was stopping me. It was Stan._

As I fought against him his hold against me tightened.

"_What are you doing, Rose? More are coming?"  
Didn't he understand? Dimitri was in there. I had to get Dimitri._

I tugged with all my strength I had to get him. I had to!

My mother and Alberta were growing closer to the entrance. It enraged me to see them running. How could they just leave him? How could they? I pulled harder against Alto; I couldn't just save myself while they left him for dead. Then one of the Strigoi moved and I saw him. I saw his face, Dimitri's. It was filled with pain yet the bliss from the bite was evident. We made eye contact for just a second and in that second he told me one thing; run.

I knew then I couldn't do it, I couldn't leave him. I ran like he told me but instead of to safety I ran to him, breaking myself from the tight bonds Stan had on me. I ran that's all I could do. After all those times I had to run in training it was finally coming to use except in training it had been o run away from the danger, but as usually I was doing the opposite. I had broken all the rules with him and now they just expected me to leave him to die? No!

I ran as fast as I could only see blood red as I came to them. I could hear voices screaming after me but didn't register them as my mother, Alberta, and Stan. I was coming up on the Strigoi now, I took every ounce of darkness from Lissa, from all those years Ago when she first started using spirit up until now I took every bit not leaving any and letting it consume me. I let the darkness overrun my body controlling it bending it to its will. I gave into, no longer Rose, but something dark, something inhuman and dangerous and it scared me but it was too late I had now drowned myself in the darkness letting it run its course through my body till it was as if I was covered in the sleek darkness just barely able breathe as though it was suffocating me.

I was now upon the Strigoi and either they hadn't realized I was there or didn't care. Swiftly I slid my stake into the heart of one of the monster in front of me as he began to scream from the pain. The others turned on me all diving at the same time striking for the kill.

I could distantly hear that the others had followed me into battle. They pulled most of the Strigoi from me. I don't really notice I was focused on one thing and one thing only. _Dimtri,_ and how I had to save him. I wanted the blond Strigoi dead. I wanted him brought to his knees to death from me! I wanted to be the only one responsible for his spilled blood. I couldn't let a monster like him live.

"So the Dhampir returns. I see your little lover is to preoccuipied to protect you at the moment." He said pointing to Dimitri rapidly fading from consciousness. "He's palying a close little game with Death isn't he."

"If anyone's going to die its going to be you. Bastard!" I spat at him.

"Oh a little potty mouth we have there don't we?" I couldn't take it anymore I lunged at him but he was to quick for me and deflected my attack with a side step. I jumped back up and tried to punch him. He grabbed and twisted it behind my back to were I was pressed up against him as he gripped me.

"Dhampir you can't beat me." His cool breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes I can." I nearly screamed at him. In my periphial vision I could see him extend his fangs ready to bite me. I wrenched from his grasp, ripping my extra stake from it's sheath on my leg.

"Oh come on you know you wanted me to bite you. Isaiah told me all about you Rosemarie." _What?! "_Ohyes I know all about Spokane and your first kills. You little Rose would make an excellent addition to my army." He continued. I could hear That all fighting had ceased. In hindsight I could see that all the guardians had killed the remaining Strigoi all that was left was mine.

My mother was in front of me with Alberta and Stan. She was just about to intervene but I heard Alberta say, "No, he's her's. Leave them." My mother looked disappointed by retreated from her fighting stance.

"You see even they leave you to die by my hands. You know you can't beat me _Dhampir_" He said smuggly.

"No never." I whispered, I knew he could hear but no one else. This time I aimed prefectly and I caught him off guard. My stake drove straight through his heart. The force i put through my attack left us knocked over. He was on thr ground and I was on top of him.

"Don't worry Dhampir more of my men are on their way now. Don't worry the excitement isn't over yet Galina waits for you and your lover's arrival." Then I saw the light leave his eyes a clear gleam took over them and the red in his eye disappeared.

_Who was Galina? _I questioned myself but no time I had more important matters to take care of. Dimitri still needed me and we needed to get back to the academy before night fall which as later told us was fifteen minutes ago. What seemed like an eternity of fighting was only twenty minutes.

I carefully got off the now dead Strigoi and pulled my stake from his chest. I wiped his blood on the front of his t-shirt and was about to re-sheath it when Stan said,"Didn't you hear him more are coming they could arrive at any minute. Stay armed."

Carefully I walked over to Dimitri. I kneeled in front of him. His breath was shallow and his chest seemed to heave with every breath he took but he was alive. I grabbed one of his arms and saw my mother take the other. We gently lifted him to his feet. Slowly he came to consciouness.

"Wha- What happenrd?" He questioned looking confused.

"No time Belikov we have to move. Now." my mother barked. we made are way back out tthe tunnels. My mother and I supporting Dimitri as we made our way out the caves, Stan in front of us and Alberta behind us. Through having to help Dimtri walk and me realizing that I had some how twisted one of my ankles a fifteen minute walk took us close to an hour. Finally we made it back within the wards where help was waiting. Instantly we were all whisked to the infirmary. With all the injured not many rooms were open so I ended up sharing a room with Dimitri, Eddie and two other guardians I didn't know. I would have left the infirmary but apperantly walking on a my twisted ankle resulted in me breaking a couple bones. I didn't even feel the pain or care the only thing that kept running through my mind was _Dimitri's alive, we saved_ _him. _Listening to the even breathing of everyone around me I quietly drifted off to sleep dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Aloha** **mi amigos/Hello my friends. I'm BACK!! Yep, new story same Kayla. Though we have some problems at the moment. My laptop charger just broke and now the laptop is broken. Thankfully I download this chapter to my thumbdriver and that is how I am updating right now. I'm using my sister's laptop which I can only use for a certain amount of time before she starts yelling at me to give it back. Ugh little sisters. Oh well but I will try and update this story and my other story "Spirit Bound Begins" because of my sistuation the chapters may shorten in length. ;( I will try to continue updating as much as I can but** Broken Charger+Dead Computer= Me No Update **;( but I still love you guys so don't worry that is not why my updates just suddenly stop so don't worry then againI live in Florida and we're about to start the FCAT I have a writing test this week and next month a whole week I have testing so I may just disappear off the face of the Earth for the next two months well I might update around my birthday. I don't Know? I'll update when I can and that's all I can say.**

**;) Kayla**

**Love, Peace, & Vampires**


	2. Chapter 2

**I's be back! Yep my sister is being nice! Okay so instead of doing my Algebra and English homework I'm doing this so be happy. Oh almost forgot! The SAINTS WON! Oh yeah! Also today I took this mandatory standardized writing test from hell called the FCAT Writing test so after spending my whole first period of school writing I camehome and wrote some more. That my friends is dedicaton.**

* * *

I awoke to a silky voice I would know anywhere. It sounded like honey as my name dripped from his mouth. "_Roza_. _Roza_, sweetheart come on its time to get up."

"Aw can't I have five more minutes mom." I joked.

"No you cannot. You will get yourself out of that bed this instant." I knew that voice. _Shit_!

Instantly I was up looking into the murderous eyes of a certain red haired, short Dhampir whose name shall not be mentioned but had close relational ties to me.

"Uh, hi mom. What's up."

"Well I came to check on my only daughter who recently got injured in a Strigoi attack but once I got here only you and _him_ were left." She said pointing an accusing finger at Dimitri distaste dripping off her words when she said 'him'.

"Okay, so hi. Now what's got you so upset. Did Dimitri try and get you to read one of his western novels?" I said trying to lighten the mood forcing a laugh. I looked over at Dimitri shooting him glances to laugh too. He only shook his head in a warning motion telling me now was not the time.

"This is not a laughing matter Rosemarie." she said evenly though you could her the strain in her voice from anger.

"Okay then what kind of matter is this because I don't even know what's going on." _Well at least I hope I don't,_ I thought eternally. _I mean she couldn't knoiw could she. Noo! No, that's impossible how would she know._

Then I got my answer.

"I walked into the room to check on you and he was sitting on the bed beside you smiling. I assumed you were awake because he started laughing. I couldn't understand what was being said because I was outside the door. I walked in hoping to see you awake only to find you talking in your sleep."

"Mhhm."

"Rosemarie do you have any idea what you said."

"Not really, seeing as I _was _asleep. No why do you ask?" I had a suspicion I already knew but I needed her to confirm it.

"You said that you loved him. You distinctly said that you loved Dimitri. Now please correct me if I'm wrong but to my understanding, you only know one Dimitri. This one" she said pointing at him. "Your mentor."

"Janine do I really need to be present for this." He said.

"Yes, don't think you're out of the clear Belikov I distinctly remember you saying 'I love you too, Roza.' I'm not done with you yet so _sit._" she commanded. He sat in the plastic chair by where he had been standing. "Now Rose tell me. Is it true. Do you love him?"

I thought for a moment. I couldn't deny it any longer. She had already heard my say it. What could I do; lie to her face, that was actually a tempting offer right about now. "Yes" I finally said as I began it became the most simplest things possible for me to say. "Yes, I love Dimitri. I love him with all my heart and every bit of my very being" I didn't even look at my mother I looked at Dimitri. He smiled widely. I couldn't fight it anymore neither of us could.

I turned my attention back to my mother and could see the fire raging in her eyes but she fought to keep her guardian mask. "Very well" she said and swept from the room.

After a moment of silence I finally said "That was too easy."

Dimitri looked up at me and nodded. "Yes it was."

"I really meant it. I really do love you." I said just above a whisper to were I knew only he could hear me.

He walked across the room to where I sat on my hospital bed. "I know. I love you too my Roza." he said sitting on the bed with me wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned into his touch resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and rested his chin in my hair. I exhaled loudly content for the moment.

Then the door bursted open and we seperated quickly. In walked my mother flanked by Alberta and Kirova.

"Janine calm down, please." said Alberta.

"I'll calm down when you deal with these two."

"What seems to be so important Guardian Hathaway that you believe it seemed fit to interrupt me while I was in the middle of calling parents informing them of their children's saftey." Kirova said boredly rubbing her tempels. Lilac circles shadowed her eyes. These recent attacks had really worn her out.

"Well speaking of student safety I believe they are supposed to be protected from statutory rape especially if they are minors and the other is a member of the staff." _Oh no!_

"And what would you be implying Guardian Hathaway" Alberta said."... You couldn't possibly mean" she looked toward me then Dimitri."... could you?"

"Oh but I do Guardian Petrov. I have completely been lead to believe that my daughter, Rosemarie, is having an illegal relationship with her mentor, Dimitri."

"Yes Guardian Hathaway but you must see our reasoning when we say that is completely impossible." said Kirova.

"You must also see my reasoning when I say there's something going on with them. Look back in your memory and think about the way these two act around each other."

"Janine I'm sorry but this idea is completely preposterous. What exactly would make you come to this conclusion?" Kirova questioned.

"Well if you came in on what I did this morning you would understand."

"Exscuse mee if I _must _ask but what exactly did you see?"

"I came to check on my daughter talking in her sleep saying 'I love you Dimitri'. It doesn't get any more blunt than that." my mother was really starting to get on my nerves. Right when things were starting to go good she had to go and mess it up for me.

"Well apologize me if I must say things said in dreams cannot be considered the most reliable of facts."

"The fact still stands that he was fully awake and said he loved her too and once I confronted them Rose admitted to her feelings."

"Is this true Rose?" Kirova turned to mee questioningly.

"I can't really say I know what I said in my sleep except if you're speaking of when my mother confronted my then yes. Yes I assume it is all true." I said in a bored tone yet worried about what would happen.

Then I must ask the both of you a series of questions that you must answer honestly."

She asked all the expected questions 'How long had it been going on?' 'Who knew?' Things of that nature then my mother with her big mouth had to jump in.

"Did you sleep with him?" she questioned/yelled.

"Guardian Hathaway I must ask you to refrain ffrom such outburst but Rose we need you to answer that question." she said looking at me sympathetically.

I looked at Dimitri I saw saddness in his eyes and realization flashed that once i told them there would be no hope for us. He met my eyes and through them I could see him saying 'Tell them. Tell them everything.' but I couldn't that would mean Dimitri losing his job and i couldn't bare to be responsible for that so I did the only thing I could.

I lied.

"No." As I said it I swear I could hear my heart breaking from me lying about the most important fact.

Appearantly they didn't believe me and I couldn't blame them so they turned to Dimitri expectantly. He of course had an issue with lying to anyone he was the 'honest one'. I expected it and shouldn't have been surprised but his complete honest still bothered me. How could someone be honest.

"Yes," he said bowing his head in shame. Not of us but his loss of control around me. He had once told me that like me he was always fighting for control.

Instantly she jumped at him. I didn't even see her at first because one minute she was beside Alberta, who I might add had been awfully quiet, then she was on top of Dimitri faster than the Strigoi's attack from yesterday. She was trying to beat the living day-lights out of him. I could hear her saying something but only caught a few phrases like 'How dare you touch her' and 'Jackass' and other such terms.

We all froze during my mothers attack but then I realized what was happening Alberta did at the same time because we both were trying to pull her off of him. (I did I forget to mention Lissa healed my ankle.) Finally we pulled her away. She had a bloodthirsty glint to her eyes.

"Janine I believe you should step outside for a while. Alberta please walk her out then return here." Kirova ordered.

"Of course." she said and peacefully escorted her out of the imfirmary.

As they left an awkward silence enveloped us. I twiddled with my fingers, Dimitri was holding a bag of ice that he had got from the mini-fridge in the corner of the room to one of his eyes. Kirova just stood there with a blank expression on her face.

Alberta returned quickly, _Thank God. _

"So the problem at hand is you two have been in this 'secret affair' for about six months since you returned Rose to the school in October and it is now March. My question to you Alberta is how long have you known." Kirova asked. _Unexpected._

"Exscuse my headmistress but I don't know what you mean."

"They told us only Victor Dashkov and Lord Ishakov know but its clear to me you have known for quite sometime due to your reactions."

"I assure you I had no idea." Alberta denied again.

"Up until..." Kirova pestered.

"Up until... until the day of Mason Ashford death. I wasn't completely sure of my suspicions until Victor Dashkov's trial."_Really Uunexpected._

_"_I see and what do you think about their relationship."

"I believe that as guardians we very rarely met someone we can love very least soul mate and I believe these two share the purest of love. I truely believe that they may very well be soul mates and that it would be a waste to seperate them. The school year is almost over and as of today Rose is officially an adult. I believe they should be able to continue their relationship as long as they keep it under wraps til graduation. I assure you they really do love each other and have thought everything through. As you know Guardian Belikov recently resigned his post as the princess' guardian and I'm sure you can figure out why" she declared_. Really, really, unexpected_.

"Okay, very well. This may continue under certain circumstances."

"Thank you very much Headmisteress you are very kind." Dimitri said. Always formal.

"I know Belikov."

Then every rule they could come up with to keep us a secret came out. Basically in the end I was put on house-arrest, _again, _and my traing sessions with Dimitri would be monitored by Alberta to make sure we didn't do anything 'inappropriate'. _Whatever, it's as if they don't trust me. Oh wait, they don't I am considered the school slut after all. Even though I didn't lose my virginity until two nights ago and my angelic sent-accidentally-straight-from-heaven-to-this-hell-hole best friend lost hers about three years ago and has been 'doing it' with Christian in the church attic for months..._

My mind babble was cut short by a russian laced accent calling my name once again. "_Roza_, _Roza_."

"Huh, what, oh sorry I guess I zoned out there"

"I was just telling you that you are free to go." Dr. O said standing off to the side of me. Apparently she had walked in when Alberta and Kirova left.

"Oh well thanks Doc." I said heading toward the door. "Don't forget to keep my bed open you know I'll be back in a while."

"Of course Rosemarie." she said shaking her head. _Hey I know what you're thinking, but sometimes I spent so much time in here it actually seemed like I needed my own personally reserved room here._

I walked from the infirmary with Dimitri as my shadow as I headed to Lissa's dorm. It was time to tell her.

**

* * *

**

**What'd you think??? I think I need a little work but hey I'm trying. Okay in English we just started our poetry section so if my writing starts sounding like poems please don't get mad it's just that English is my second to last class of the day and sometimes I'm still in the mind set of how I was writing in that class. I'll try to avoid writing any cuz frankly I'm not that good at it. I leave the poetry to CJ(my bfitwww (3 u dude)) :) Oh well! Oh and my team won the Super Bowl! Go Saints! In your face Jhonoi! Oh wait sorry this isn't MySpace. Woops oh well, moving on! I have guy problems :( So yeah, not much else to say.**

Kayla ;)

Peace, Love & Vampires

**Review!**

**I Keep forgetting to do this. You know what Dimitri you do it for me.**

**Dimitri: Why is it always me you choose to pick on?**

**I'm not picking on you and its not always you. Plus you owe me in this story your alive.**

**Dimitri: Oh joy now I can't suck the blood of poor defenceless girls like you who write story of how you fantasize me still alive.**

**Whatever I don't fantasize! I envision. Ugh! Just do the disclaimer or I'll get Rose on you. No I'll call you're mother, Olena. I have her # on speed dial.**

**Dimitri: Where did you get my mother's phone #.**

**From your phone when you weren't looking cuz I'm a ninja like that.**

**Dimitri: Whatever, *rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath about stupid teenage girls***

**Hey I heard that!**

**Dimitri: Good! Kayla owns nothing (especially ME!!)**


	3. A Group Talk

**I am officially sick after walking two 50minute class periods in the cold for Haitian Relief (we got huge donations :)) then missing my bus yesterday then sleeping in bed all day today. but I got this chapter finished.**

* * *

"Hey can you wait out here for me for a minute?" I asked Dimitri. He nodded took his post at the door like a good guardian and went into guardian mode. I slipped into Lissa's room where she sat on her bed reading Wuthering Heights again. Nerd!  
I sat on her bed waiting for her to aknwoledge my presence. After about five minutes of flipping pages she finished the chapter and looked up at me.

"Sooo." she said dragging the 'o' out.

"So?"

"How's it going?" she asked curiosity present through the bond.

"Okay I guess, besides the fact my mother should be charged with attempted murder." I said as though it was the simplest thing but Liss was so used to me talking down about my mom she didn't think twice she only said the first thing that came to her mind."

"What did she do this time, try and make you stop talking to Adrian again?" She was now placing her book on the bookshelf next to her bed.

"No, actually this time it was Dimitri she didn't want me to talk to."

"Dimitri? But he's your mentor how do you stop talking to your mentor."

"Well you see what had happened was..."

~*~

Then the whole story just poured out I didn't skip any of the 'mature' details. From when we arrived back here at the academy to now and Lissa didn't interrupt once she just had an intrested look on her face the whole time.

"I knew it!" she yelled with pride after a minute.

"What?"

"I knew there was something going on between you two."

"How did you know?" I asked genuinely curious.

"You two aren't as badass covering up your feelings as you think you are. And let's just say a little birdy confirmed it for me not to long ago." It had Adrian written all over it.

"You mean that little rat of your cousin, Adrian don't you."

"Maybe, maybe not." she said with a shrug.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"I could ask you the same question but you two are so much like Romeo and Juliet I figured you'd want to keep it a secret and would tell me eventually and I was right. I was right! I knew you two had something going on."

"Okay Liss you were right now Shut Up before the entire Moroi Dorm knows." I whisper-yelled.

"Oh, yeah sorry." she said sheepishly.

"It's okay but come on lets go somewhere we can talk without being overheard."

"Okay let me call Chris to met us and maybe _Adrian._"

"Fine Liss just hurry up." I was getting impatient. I had a Russian-god outside her door waiting for me seeing as he had to escort me to my room before curfew.

Lissa quickly called Adrian and Christian and decided to met up the my room seeing as I was the only one on house-arrest. After about five minutes of Liss trying to find her shoes in her closet full of mountains of shoes (what can I say the girl loved her some shoes) we finally made it out of her room.

"Come on Comrade we're going to my dorm for a little get together." He looked surprised at first but complied by following us.

~*~

"I assume you told her." a Russian laced accent whispered in my ear.

"Told her what exactly." I said with innocent eyes looking up at him.

"You know what I'm talking about." he whispered.

"I assure you I don't have a clue what you're talking about." I said smiling internally.

"You two love birds need to come on before someone sees you." Lissa called from ahead of us.

He looked down at me with a caught-ya expression. "That is what I was referring to."

"Oh" I said.

"Yeah oh." He chuckled.

"Well you know she is my best friend I had to tell her or she would have eventually ended up beating it out of me seeing as she already knew." He didn't look surprised in the least a bit amused though.

"You're afraid that the poor little Moroi princess would have beat it out of you." He laughed.

"No," I giggled. "I was scared she would use compulsion on me. "

"Um-hm." he said,"Well if that's the problem what would you do if a Strigoi used compulsion on you."

"Hey no mentoring lessons today." I joked,"And besides why do I have a feeling you already knew that Lissa knew."

"I assure you I had no prior knowledge to the princess knowing." I looked up at him with disbelief. "Unless you count me being on patrol the night Adrian told her in the commons and I happened to be near them." He continued.

"Why yes I do count that as you already knowing she knew and not telling me. You should know better than to eavesdrop Dimitri." I playfully chastised

"Oh so he's already a cradle robber now he's a Peeping Tom too." Adrian's voice floated to me along with the smell of clove smoke and vodka.

"Hello Adrian." I said annoyed.

"Good afternoon Little Dhampir, hi cousin, cradle robber." he addressed us. I was just about to chew Adrian out about the 'cradle robber' comment when I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder. I looked up to see it was Dimitri apparently he saw the fire dancing in my eyes because I was ready to lounge at Adrian.

"Adrian that's not very nice you should really stop calling him that."Lissa said, always polite. Ugh I need to teach her sarcasm.

"Calling who what?" Christian asked as he walked in the dorms. We all sat down. Me on the bed with Dimitri and Adrian in either side of me. Lissa was seating on Christian's lap at my desk chair. We could see Lissa lean over and whisper something in his ear.

"Secrets don't earn you friends." I called out.

"Well it seems someones been keeping one Rose." Christian said smirking.

"Liss you told him."

"Uh well he would have found out eventually." she said shrugging.

"Yeah, yeah now everyone knows. Now its time to get to business."

"Oh and what would that be Little Dhampir what helping you pick out your wedding gown?" Adrian asked liked the true smart-ass he was.

"No Adrian but we may be picking out your coffin soon if you don't shut up."

"Well what is this 'buisness' Roza." Dimitri asked from beside me.

"Well when we were in the caves before I killed the blond Strigoi it said that it had more 'friends' coming and that their boss Ga-Gahena or something like that was waiting for our arrival. You and me.'

"Galina", was all he said.

"Yeah that was the name do you know her?"

"She had been my mentor in school but about a year before I graduated she was Awakened. Ever since then the guardians in the area have been on high alert for her. What else did he say?"

"Nothing. So basically she trained you which means she knows all your moves and in default all mine because you trained me."

"Yes I guess you could say that. Why?'

"Because if she knows what to anticipate, I thought guardians were supposed to already be thinking about their disadvantages before they fight an enemy." Adrian all but sneered.

"So you would understand why I'm not worried. Roza isn't going anywhere near Galina. I will go. Alone." His voice full of finality.

"But he said both of us." I added.

"Well then they'll just have to be disappointed. There is no way I'm letting you near them its to dangerous."

"I'm not letting you go alone Dimitri." I was getting upset my voice rising.

"I wasn't planning on going alone I just wasn't planning on have you go with me,"

"Dimitri I nearly lost you two days ago to Strigoi and now you expect me to let you go without me." I was trying to make him see reason.

"Well I can't take you. I can't put you in that kind of danger. Plus you can't be ready in two days for about a month."

"You've been planning this?" I asked hurt was evident in my voice how could he plan a dangerous hunting trip and not tell me.

"We have been receiving updates on her position since Spokane. She has a whole army as far as we can tell."

"Hum guys could you excuse us for awhile."

"Yeah sure,"Lissa said. "It's getting late anyway oh I almost forgot" she dug through her pockets and pulled out a little velvet box. "Happy Birthday Rose. It's from me and Christan he helped me pick it out."

"Thanks guys." I quietly herded them out. I turned back around and leaned against the door. I slid down the frame until I was sitting on the floor. Expertly I unwrapped the gift; it was a golden locket with a heart embedded in it. When you opened it on one side there was a picture of the three of us making funny faces when you flipped it over on the back was written _'BBAE Best Badass Ever" _I couldn't help but laugh. Christian was written all over the inscription. I was laughing but it transformed into sobs and traitor tears spilled from the corners of my eyes.

_Why was he leaving me? Why? Why couldn't I just go with him? What if something happened to him? What if this time I'm not there to save him?_

I had buried my head in my hands when i felt warm arms wrap around me pulling me off the ground.

"Oh my Roza. It's okay. You know why?" I weakly shook my head in the crook of his neck where it had been placed. 'Because I'm going to make it okay. I promise no matter what happens I'm coming back for you and we're going to fulfill every single one of those dreams you ever had." Then he kissed me.

_Do you know what's better than sex. Make-up sex or at least that's what I discovered that night._

**

* * *

**

**What'd you think?!?!?!?!?**

Okay so we _are_ trying to stay within T rating but we may push it a little next chapter with lemons _if_the reviews are good. I think being sick killed my imagination, fogged my mind and smart ass comment. Oh well. Spirit Bound Begins readers; I'm having a few idea issues so until I get them resolved ideas would be greatly thanked! If you haven't read it go read it and leave me ideas in the comments. Okay so I need to get off now cuz my sister's acting a bit bitchy.

Almost forgot I want to know what you guys are doing to support Haitian Relief! Leave me a comment telling me and I promise I will reply to it.

**Kayla ;)**

**_Peace, Love & Vampires_**

**Reviews & PMs are welcome!**


	4. Surprise!

Ok so after careful consideration I have come to the desicion that I will be holding... a CONTEST!! Yep seeing as I'm only a teenager and lack 'experience' as I still claim my 'innocence' so I will be allowing someone else to write this chapter. To decide who writes it I will hold a contest. You will send either a piece of art or short story to my e-mail and I with some people close to me will judge them. Who ever we believe has the best entry will win and will be allowed to write the next chapter. This contest will last until Wednesday, February 24,2010. Submissions will be closed at ten that night and we will decide. Include your e-mail or any way we can contact you in your entry. (Wow I sound like a TV commercial) So send in your entries only two per person.

Love ya bunches

Kayla ;)

Love, Peace & Vampires


	5. Reminder

Okay guys come on you have until Wednesday to send in your entries. If you didn't get my e-mail from my profile it's . Come on I've got some good entries I just want to hear from all of my fantastic readers.

Love ya  
Kayla  
**Peace, Love & Vampires**


	6. Pleasures

**Our winner has been chosen! Congrats to Belikov's-Girl! She wrote this entire chapter and I did nothing.(That doesn't sound fair to me) I read this chapter and let me tell you, things get pretty steamy so watch out.**

**Warning: This whole chapter is Rated M and should not be viewed by young readers. Read at your own discretion. You have been warned!**

* * *

RPOV

When he kissed me it was like the world disappeared. He laid me down on the  
bed and continued to kiss me, he softy bit my bottom lip and I let out a long,  
low moan, opening my mouth. He quickly shoved his tongue into my mouth and man  
did he taste good, our tongues raped around each others and we both moaned  
again. I slowly removed my hands from his hair and trailed down to his shirt,  
not wanting to part my lips from his I just ripped it straight down the  
middle, pushing it off his shoulders, he shrugged out of it.

"I liked that shirt." He grunted, by now I was panting for breath, he  
broke away and continued to kiss down my neck.

"You'll live." I managed to gasp out. He pulled back from me and  
frowned. "What?" I questioned still panting.

"You have way too much on." He practically growled at me. I giggled.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I teased. He growled again,  
grabbing the bottom of my shirt and pulling it slowly up over my head,  
throwing it to the floor. He bends down then kissing my belly button, he  
slowly continues to trail kiss upwards until he reaches me bra.

I arch my back upwards and he slips his hand behind my back, he flings the bra  
across the room like a sling-shoot. He raises his eyebrows at me and I giggle.  
He kisses me on the mouth again, before kissing a trail down my neck to my  
left breast. I gasp, as I feel his mouth on my erect nipple, not to leave my  
right one unattended he slowly began to massage it with his soft callous  
hands, a ripple of pleasure waved through me. I moaned again, he seemed to  
enjoy this and he began to pleasure me further with his tongue. When he was  
done with the left one he swapped to the right and began all over again, he  
sure knew how to work with what he had been given.

By the time he was finished I was practically hyperventilating, and it was so  
wet between my thighs, I could feel it seeping through my jeans. When he  
pulled my lips back to his, I let my hands roam across his bare chest and boy  
was it was like Christmas morning with his perfectly sculpted abs and wash  
board chest. He moaned as my hand traced over his hardened nipple, I decided  
to tease him some more, taking his hardened nipple and rolling it between my  
fingers.

Our hips grinded together and I felt his hands trail down my stomach to the  
waist of my pants, unbuttoning then. He stood up to remove my pants, dropping  
them at the end of the bed, his eyes, looked over my body hungrily and I  
couldn't help but blush. He growled, licking his lips. He crawled back on  
top of me kissing down my neck, over my collar bone, then back up. He let his  
hands slide over the side of my body, he moved away from my lips again and  
started sucking on my neck in different places, grazing his teeth against my  
skin, I felt chills all the way to my toes.

His hands found the top of my panties, he hooked his thumb into them and  
started to push them down, by now I was literally dripping. I knew Dimitri  
could feel it and by the growl he just let out I guess he liked it.

"hmmm." He purred, "Roza you're so wet." I blushed, "so wet for  
me." He growled before slowly sliding down my body. I gasp when I felt his  
tongue on me; he seemed to like this, because he went harder deeper, into my  
center. His tongue worked it magic, while his hand massaged my breasts, I  
could feel the coil in my stomach tighten, I was so close. Dimitri must have  
felt it because he started to move faster and harder.

"Oh… god…" I moaned, panting, my hands clenched into fists, my toes  
curled. I felt myself tighten and my eyes rolled back into my head as I went  
over the edge, "Dimitri!" I screamed. He pulled his tongue back slowly and  
gave me few more licks before bringing himself back up to be level with me.

I was still panting, just starting to come down from my high. "Hmmm, you  
taste so good." He said,

"That was amazing." I panted out before he kissed me again. I could taste  
myself on him and it just turned me on more, but now it was his turn. I  
flipped us over so I was on top; he still had his pants on so I slide down his  
body and slowly popped the button on his jeans before undoing the zipper one  
tooth at a time. He groaned at my slow pace and I smiled. Once I had removed  
his pants, I dropped them on the floor next to mine, I looked him up and down  
hungrily, and he did the same to me.

I climbed back onto him and he tried to flip us over, so that he was on top  
again. "No, no comrade, now it is my turn." I said giving him my best man  
eater smile. His eyes pretty much pooped out of his head. I slide down him  
again, stopping ad the edge of his boxers, his excitement was evident, in more  
then one way. I did the same thing to his boxers and I did to his pants, minus  
the button and zipper.

I then returned to his excited manhood. I gave him a cheeky grin before I  
kissed his tip, he groaned and shuddered in pleasure. Oh boy this was going to  
be fun, I brought my hand up and slowly wrapped it around his erection, He  
moaned and bucked his hips, I started moving my hands up and down getting  
quicker as I went on.

"Oh…. God…. Roza" he moaned. I took this chance to excite him more, I  
placed my mouth on him and slowly rolled my tongue around his tip. He gasped,  
I then started to move up and down his length. I felt his hand in my hair,  
guiding me, I started going faster and faster. He pulled my head away, and I  
frowned at him, had I done something wrong? He seemed like he was enjoying  
it.

"I'm gunna come." He gasped out, he was panting just like I was before.  
I gave him a defiant smile before taking him in my mouth again, I knew he was  
holding out as long as he could, but he didn't last much longer. One suck  
from me and he exploded in my mouth.  
"Rozzza." He groaned, I drank in everything he gave me, giving him one  
last lick before pulling myself up to him. "That…was… amazing." He  
said, repeating my words from before.

I grinned at him. "Good that was payback."

"Well if that's what I get…' he said trailing off suggestively.

"Hope you not all tuckered out." I teased. He growled and rolled on top of  
me kissing me hungrily, I could feel his erection already steadily growing  
against my thigh.

"I will never get tired of this, Roza.' He whispers in my ear, his voice  
is low, husky and heavy with his Russian accent. It send s chills throw my  
body, which only serve to excite me more. I can't wait any longer.

"Dimitri please." I whisper to him.

"Yes Roza?" he says, into my neck.

"Now!' I practically shout at him, he chuckles and nods into my neck.

"Your wish is my command." He says, as he slides into me slowly, then  
pulls back out again.

"Faster.' I say, he moves a little faster but not much. What the ** was he  
waiting for.

"Faster Dimitri.' I growl at him.

He plunged deeper and more forcefully, he quickly pulled himself out, and then  
repeated. I dug my nails in his back, moving my hips up to meet his thrusts.  
Every move was faster and filled with more passion. I arched towards him. I  
let my eyes roll to the back of my head it was perfect, he was perfect.

I screamed and he moaned as we both went over the edge together. He rolled off  
me panting, but I wasn't quite finished. Once I had regained my breath I  
rolled over, straddeling him. He looked up at me.

"Up for a few more rounds Comrade?" His eyes widened and he nodded  
eagerly, with that I let down and kissed him, starting all over again.

DPOV

My night with Roza had been amazing, to say the least. We had fallen asleep a  
couple hours ago but I needed to go on shift now. I looked down at her  
sleeping form, man she was beautiful, her hair fanned out around her and a  
small smile on her face. I was sad to be leaving her, but not wanting to wake  
her I decided to leave a note.

Dear Roza.

Sorry that I couldn't be there when you woke up, but I have a shift. I will  
see you later.

Love, Dimitri.

Xxoo

I placed it on her beside table and slowly exited her room, closing the door  
behind me.  
**

* * *

**

**So I'll try to have the next chapter up this weekend but we are throwing a surprise birthday party for one of my aunts at my house and I'm not sure if I'll be able to get it uploaded but I will be writing this week. Most likely during Science class ;). Don't forget to review telling me what you want to happen. A Big THANKS! to Belikov's-Girl I think you did great. **

**Love You Bunches  
Kayla ;P  
_Peace_, _Love, & Vampires_**

OK so how do you think she did?? I think she did great. Better than me at any rate with lemons. If you think she did good you should read her other stories check out her profile and tell her I sent you ;P .net/u/2212707/Belikovs-Girl


	7. Waking Up To Unpleasantries

**Hello my wonderful readers! How's it going? Well okay for me you'll just have to read the author's not below but I have good news: MY MOM GOT ME MY NEW LAPTOP!!! Yep I got it Sunday.** **So I'm going to stop bothering you now so you can read. **

* * *

So, I had had the best night ever and nothing could ruin my high spirits...or at least I thought so until I woke up the next morning. I had felt colder then the night before so I blindly reached out for Dimitri but couldn't him, or more accurately feel , I slowly peeled my eyes open. It was completely dark in my room except for the the small part in my curtain letting a slither of pure moonlight pour in. It only took me a few seconds to register that I was alone in my room. Dimitri's clothes weren't were I had thrown them last night and there was no sound floating from my bathroom so apparently he had left earlier. Probably gone to handle 'Guardian buisness'. Leave it to him to just recover from a Stirgoi attack and already be back to work. Oh well I might as well get some more sleep. I had just turned over in my bed when there was a knock at my door. I tried to ignore it nut after about fifty knocks I just couldn't handle it anymore.

"Hold on I'm coming, I'm coming." I finnaly yelled through the door. I slipped out of bed to be hit by a cold gust of wind that reminded me I didn't have any clothes on. I walked to my dresser and pulled an oversized t-shirt from one of the drawers and threw it on. It came to my knees so I was fine with just it on.

"Rosemarie Elizabeth Anne Hathaway if you don't open this damn door this instant." That voice was awfully familar and one I definantly didn't want to hear this early in the morning.

As I was walking to my door I bumped my toe on the corner of my desk. "Shit!" I said a little louder than I should have.

"What was that Rose!"

"Nothing." I finnaly made it to open my door."I hit my toe."

"Are you sure your hair looks like hell." I hadn't even checked my hair before I opened the door I bet it looked like a bird's nest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You need something?"

"Um, yes can I come in?" she asked timidly. Woah, timid I wonder what's up the Great Janine Hathaway is never timid.

"Sure." I opened the door wider. "so what's up?" I asked as she walked in. I turned on the lights and had to wait a minute for my eyes to readjust. She stood in the middle of my room looking around. I had only moved my bed since she had last been here so not much had changed but she seemed to be scrutinizing every inch of my room then they rested on my bed and seemed to stay for a long time before she spoke.

"So nothing happened." Then I realized why she had stared at my bed. Damn stupid me. I had forgot to make my bed and you do not want to know how it looked.

"I'm a wild sleeper." I mummbled and looked down. It wasn't like I was ashamed of what I had did it's just I did not need to have the birds and the bees talk with my mother.

"Uh huh." was all she said then she walked over to my night stand and picked up a note I hadn't noticed had been there. "I'm sure Roza." she said with distaste. I couldn't help but look up when she said his name for me so I didn't miss the scowl on her face.

"Did you come her to critic my love life or talk to me." I said walk over snatching the note from her hand. She didn't look to phased from it.

"Yes I came to talk but I wonder if we need to have the talk."

"Uh NO! Your a couple years late. Kirova had that talk with me when I turned thirteen cause apperantly I was getting to friendly with the boys in my class."

"And I see it didn't do much."

"MOTHER! Either you say what you came to say or get out!"

"I am your mother and you will respect me." But she still sat down. She made an effort to avoid sitting on my bed and sat in my desk chair.

"Please expalin what this uncalled visit is for so I can go back to sleep." I said as I sat on my bed leaning against my headboard.

"Well it has to do with your father." My head instantly flew up. "He...he's coming here...to see you." she said unsteadly.

"M-mm-my father is coming here." I was practically speechless. A man that I didn't know a thing about except his name was coming here to Montanna to see me. "Ibrahim is coming here to the academy."

"Uhm yes?" she said it more like a question rather than a statement.

"Huh when does he get here."

"In about oh I said half an hour or so."

"Oh, that's not bad half an hour. Wait THIRTY MINUTES! WHAT THE HELL YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME HE WAS COMING EARLIER!?!!"

"Rose, Rose calm down he only wanted to meet you in person and check on you."

"Check on me I've never even met the man and all a sudden he wants to check on me like some kind of father."

"Uh he is a father Rose. Your father. I've been talking to him sending him pictures telling him how you've been doing in school since you were born. Rose he's a good man please just give him a chance I promise it won't be that bad."

"Whatever." I mumbled "Shouldn't you be going to pick him up or something then."

"That's the thing he wants to see you when he lands there's something he has to tell you. Don't ask me what it is because I don't know but it must be important."

"So I have to go with you?"

"Yes so get dressed you only have five minutes so hurry up."

"FIVE-" Deep breathes Rose deep breathes. *SIGH* "I'll be out in a minute mom." She quickly showed herself the door and let me get dressed. I took off my t-shirt and throw on a plain t-shirt and a pair of shorts.I pulled a brush through my hair and put it in a messy bun on the nape of my neck. I grabbed my keys and locked my door while trying to put on my hi-tops. I was hoppinng down the stairs putting on my shoes to were my mom was waiting in the lounge. I think that was the fastest I ever got dressed.

"Your late come on."

"What?! That was barely four minutes."

"Eight minutes and thirty-two seconds to be exact."

"You TIMED me!"

"You need to learn how to pace yourself Rose. What if I had been a Stirgoi-"

"I don't need another lesson on being prepared for attacks. God. I get enough of those from Stan and Dimitri."

"Oh so he actually teaches you something besides sticking his toungue down your throat."

"Really! I can't believe you! I am not a slut."

"No one said that Rose."

"But the way you talk down to me says it all you only see me as another blood whore." I ran towards the school gates where the school cars were.

"Rose! Rose!" I could hear her calling from behind me. I collapsed at the gate and waited for her. It only took her about a minute or two to catch up with me.

"Rose I-" I guess she so the look on my face because she instantly became quiet. "Come on the car's over her." she said walking towards a black expensive looking car. Don't ask me what type it was cause I really wouldn't be able to tell you. I climbed in and the seats were the softest leather I had ever felt. I was in the passenger seat while my mom drove. To prevent myself from hearing her I pulled out my iPod and put the music up really loud. The drive was maybe an hour long so I started at 3 Days Grace and ended on Breaking Benjamin that was about twenty songs of me not having to hear my mother and just drifting in my own little world.

When we pulled up to the airport people were bustling around everywhere looking busy. It looked boring so I stuffed my iPod in my pocket and followed my mom to the terminal he was supposed to be at. I drifted behind her looking to see if I could spot out who he would be. There were people of different races, sizes, some even looked from a different species but I couldn't find the Middle East guy that had given me my wicked hair. Then I saw a man wearing a cashmiere scarf and had a golden ring in his ear. His hair was the same as mine; dark brown almost black. He had a tan but it was still light because he was a Moroi. Even though I couldn't place which role family he came from his escence screamed power and money. He also looked dangerous with the two bodyguard type bozos standing behind him. He looked like some type of mob boss. One that didn't need his goons to break your kneecaps all on his own.

I saw my mom drifting in his direction but I seriously hoped it wasn't him. Then we came to a stop right in frInt of him.

"Hello Rose. I've waited a long time to see you. I'm Ibrahim Mazur. Most people call me Abe but I am your father.....

****

* * *

DUN! DUN! DUN! Hi guys, wassup! Ok so what did you think be honest please. If this is the worst chapter ever please tell me. Ok so ignore my little breakdown right now I'm just stressing since today I have to take the wonderful FCAT reading test. For those of you that don't know what that is I forgot what it stood for but it's this statewide test we have to take here in Florida. I'll be testing most of the week. Tommorow I have math and Thursday I have Scinece. Isn't being in eighth grade great we're the only grade that has to take all of them. I took the writing test in February so in May we'll see if writing outside of school is helping. On another note my friends are thinking about going to see Alice in Wonderland to celebrate finishing the testing this weekend so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update. So basically I'm not sure when I'll update. I know this one is late too but we had to clean for the party. Oh my birthday is now one week and two days away. I offically started the countdown on the fourth so yeah I'm excited!

**Kayla 0.o**  
**Peace, Love & Vampires**


	8. PingPong Match

**Hello everyone... Happy St. Paddy's Day! Did you wear green? I did! Ok so today is official one day from my birthday. Yes! my birthday is tomorrow Yay! I have no clue if I will be able to update but I want to. My cousin keeps telling me about some surprise I'm getting so who knows. I wanted to update yesterday but I had to go to this cheer leading informational meeting(don't ask) Ok, so yeah, I think I covered everything here's your chapter.**

* * *

WHAT THE F*CKIN HELL!! I have a f*cking mobster as a dad. What in the hell had my mom been on when she meet him. Really she couldn't tell me he was a f*cking mobster before we got her I mean really, Janine, a mobster.

"Well, Rosemarie how have you been?" We had began walking to baggage claim to wait for my 'father's' stuff.

"Uh, fine and you?" What was I supposed to say to him. I mean what would you say to your long lost mobster father if he showed up after you had been fighting in a Stirgoi attack and all the important people learned about your illegal affair with your seven year older mentor. I was kinda toungue-tied so _sorry_.

"Wonderful, I get to see my daughter again. though you probably don't remember me all to well. And who can forget seeing your lovely mother again. How long as it been Janine. Five, ten years since we saw each other?"

"Fifteen years" she said she seemed to be somewhere else probably remembering that time.

"Ah yes. Fifteen years three days and one week. Though it does surprise me you took enough effort to remember how long ago you broke my heart." he spoke in the same light manner Adrian did. Light yet it held under lying feelings. You could just barely hear the real hurt and betrayal buried in his voice.

"Well how could I forget Ibrahim. But I believe this is a conversation for another time if you don't mind." she said in the same manner.

"Of course. We can also discuss what has happened recently and why I haven't heard anything about my daughter in a month."

"Well I'm sorry we couldn't fill in your weekly updates Abe. We have been under attack if you haven't noticed." I quietly observed their reactions to one another keeping quiet.

"Yes I noticed Janine I just would have liked to know if my baby girl was okay."_ Baby girl really what am I five._

"I hope your talking about Rose." _Oh no he isn't, he's talking to you._

"I am but it would have broke my heart if anything happened to you too."

"I thought I already broke it." She had a point there.

"Yes but being in your presence has re-mended it." _Huh is it just a rich Moroi thing to talk like that the laid back arrogant son-of-a-bitch way. I mean really first Adrian now my father who's next Christian. Wait no, I take that back Christian could never be a normal rich Moroi even if he tried, that hot-headed bastard_

"I see you never change Abe."

"Why change something so perfect." _He is so full of himself._

"Don't flatter yourself. Your head is much to big already."

"You didn't seem to mind before." Grinning at his innuendo. _Uck!_

"Yes, but we all grow up Abe even you one day, or at least we hope so."

"Not this again."

"Not what again?" _Yeah, not what again?_

"How you decided it was 'best' we separate because I was to childish and the ridicule that would torment our lives." _I can't see were she got that from. _I could almost see the sarcasm dripping from my internal thoughts.

"First I never called you childish I said we were much to young and second I was never so dramatic."

"Never dramatic huh." he mumbled.

"What was that Abe?"

"Uh, nothing." _Lol, really he got scared. We didn't say that quick at all did we Abe._

"I'm sure." I swore I heard one of his guardians snicker but when I looked at them both were completely still and silent.

"It's not nice to laugh Pavel." Abe said without looking back. "So Rose, How's school?"

"Huh oh um school's fine." he had caught me off guard I was to busy waiting for the next serve in his verbal ping-pong match with my mom. "It's been canceled for the next two weeks due to precautions. They have to repair some property and they have to reinstall wards."

"Oh.' he said thoughtfully. "How is Lissa?"

"She's doing better." _How did he know about her?_

"That's good. You two gave me quite a scare when you ran away two years ago." _Oh well, that explains it. When we ran away the whole Moroi world knew but that felt like eons ago._"I almost came then to look for you but your mother told me you would be fine and that they were trailing you. Oh I believe these are mine." he said casually walking to the conveyor belt picking up an expensive looking bag. It was made of black leather with an inscription made in silver ink and was huge. When I say huge I mean you could probably fit full grown men in there, and I mean average six foot men. Each of his guardians picked up a bag that matched the one he held.

"Is that it?" my mother asked a bit aggitated at that I might add.

"Of course Janie." He said sickeningly-sweet and we began walking toward the exit.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Janie, Abe. Must I break one of your bones to get the point through to you." _Do it! Do it! _Kept chanting in my head._No bad Rose he's your dad, but a guardian like my mom going against her own morals and hurting a Moroi is quite appealing especially an arrogant asshole like Abe._

"Aw but then were's the fun in that. Violence never solved anything. You should know that personally."

"Yes, your right but I can't say it wouldn't be fun. Besides when did you become such a light packer Ibrahim." _Light he has three huge body-fitting suitcases. _

"Oh, well after the break-up I no longer had someone to fight with about what I needed to pack." That's what he continued to call their separation 'the break-up'.

"I'm sure, or did your girlfriends just not care what you wore?"

"What girlfriends. I haven't been in a serious relationship in years." _Oh yeah I believe you_. Once again sarcasm, dripping.

"You expect me to believe you haven't slept with anyone in fifteen years.'

"Well have you?"

"That is a conversation for another time." We had reached the car and she unlocked the doors. We all climbed in except his guardians; they were putting his bags in the trunk.

"Okay then I guess that includes: how many boyfriends you've had, did you really move on and did you have anymore children." _Why do you need to know filling out a stalker quetsoinaire about how much you know about your stalked? Creep!_

_"_Yes except; no I didn't have anymore kids. Why must you know so much about me anyways?"

"Well I must say that's nice and helpful in uncovering this new Janine." _Again creepy stalker person. _

"Ah, so that's what you want."

"And what would that be?"

"To 'know' me again." She said making air quotes around the word 'know'. _Ew, uck more double meanings. Did not need to hear this._

_"_Well of course I want to get to know you again. Then again who knows you better than me. You haven't changed that much in fifteen years January." _'January' that was his name for her? Kinda cute in the I'm calling you this because your a heartless bitch that's as cold as January kinda way._

She was quite for a while, then finally said, "We'll talk later Abe. _Alone_." Then it was completely quite no one spoke for the remainder of the trip back to the academy. Me partly because I was stuck between his two really stoic guardians in the backseat, but my parent seemed to be in their own little worlds trying to decipher the changes in each other from the last times the had seen each other.

**

* * *

**

**Sooo... I know not my favorite either but I've been busy lately with a project in English and Algebra due next Friday and I'm still getting homework in those classes and History work that's killing me. On the bright side Thrid term is almost over and only one more left before we get out for summer. Ok so I'll be gone most of the weekend so I don't know when I'll update again but i'm trying to update my other story tomorrow. If you didn't know I started writing 'Spirit Bound Begins' again. Okay so as the perfect birthday gift to me I want at least ten reviews and then we'll only be 18 off from my at the moment number of reviews on SBB. But I believe they're more dedicated than you guys. Especially the group of wonderful readers that read both stories, favorited both, alerted both, and reviewed both. So if you want to prove me wrong REVIEW!**

**Kayla ^.^  
_Peace, Love & Vampire_**

**_Ps.  
_And to think I wanted to stop cussing this week. Lol**


	9. Parents of the Year

**Okay so i havent done this in like forever but I've been busy and you probably don't want to hear my excuses so here's the chapter.**

* * *

As soon as we got out of the car I was ready rushed up to my dorm and get away from that awkward silence. Appearnetly my mom thought along the same lines as mine about me escaping and wasn't going to let me off easy because before I was out of the car good she said.

"I think you should go get Belikov and meet me and your father in my dorm." Damn, so close oh well.

I ran to his building and ran up the stairs unnoticed. I knocked on the door not wanting to barge in, yet. He didn't answer so I knocked again. Still no answer. I began banging on the door knowing he was in there. What could he be doing his shift should be over by now how long we've been gone. Finally I got tired of beating up his door and just barged in. He shouldn't care if he did he would have answered the door. Of course he wasn't in his room but I could see steam pouring in from under the door of his bathroom and a light.

"Dimitri!" I yelled. I heard the water shut off and what was probably the sound of him getting out of the shower. He emerged from the bathroom buried in the steam. He was only in a towel wrapped around his waist with water dripping from his hair and cling to his body. His prefect body the water droplets shimmering off of his perfectly sculpted abs. I stared at him.

"Rose, Rose, Rose." He looked at me concerned. "Rose."

"Huh" It was like waking up out of a daze I had been so mesmerized, I hadn't even realized he had grabbed some clothes.

"You were beating up my door and yelled my name because..."

"Oh, yeah, uh first how has your day been." I might as well just ease it in. Get him comfortable then tell him. He was walking back to his bathroom. Most likely to change.

"You assulted my door to ask how my day was?" He called from the bathroom.

"No, of course not just answer the question."

He peeked his head out the door and looked at me skeptically at first then finally answered. "Fine, perfectly fine. I had the perfect morining waking up to my very own angel and all." He said looking over at me his eyes shadowed by his dripping locks.

"Umhm and who would this angel be. I might get a bit jealous." I teased. He had sat on his bed and had laid his shirt beside him. I walked over to him and ran my hand up the side of his arm. I felt him shiver under my touch and loved being able to do that to him.

"Oh well she's got amazing long almost ancient black hair, eyes fit for an eygptian goddes," I had sat on his lap but we were face to face so my legs were wrapped around his waist. He looked down at me and continued,"and a body that makes any man melt but the best part she gets this light in her eyes when she's really happy or up to something she knows is wrong." He gave me a knowing look but it only held only humor and I fiegned innocence back." And her courage. It's amazing could scare the mightyest Stirgoi, especially when she's determined to do something."

"Well who is this eygptian eyed worthy beauty if I may ask?" Said a voice I had hope to never have to hear again.

I saw her crow black hair first.  
Then I saw the scar that adorned her otherwise flawless face.  
Then I saw the icy blue eyes that marked her as an Ozera.  
But within those eyes I saw anger, hurt but a bit of happiness and relief.  
Tasha Ozera

Wait what?!?!?! Happiness, relief. I'm lost. why would Tasha Ozera be happy about walking in on me and Dimitri. Unless she had a hidden video camrea she planned to take to the queen and result in both of us losing our guardianship roles. Well Dimitri would lose his guardianship and go to prision for statutory rape. While me on the other hand I would lose any chance of being Lissa's guardian but would still be able to be a guardian. Either way both of us would lose something important.

"Uh, Tasha." Dimitri said recomposing himself I quickly pulled myself off him and he began pulling on his button up blue shirt.

"Well Dimka it seems you have much to tell me but I didn't mean to interrupt I only came to tell you that Rose's parents are waiting for you both in her mother's room." Tasha said sweetly. She had a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"Uh, oh yeah um ok we'll be there in a minute." I said hurrying her to the door before she could say anything on what she had just seen.

"Ok so I'll see the both of you in a bit." She said and scurried the remaining length out of the room.

"Uh so yeah finish getting dressed and we'll go meet my parents in my mom's room." I said still a little jumpy at the invasion in our almost make-out session _(and trust me it was heading there)._

"Wait parents as an with an s?" He said a bit unsteady looking up at me from putting his shoes on.

"Uh, kinda, yeah my dad decided to show up and see how I was doing you know check if I was still alive things like that." I said and yes I know this was the second time today but yeah timidly.

"Your father... as in Ibrahim Mazur, your father, as in Abe the Zmey your father."

"Yep that's the one. How come you knew and I didn't?" Why would Dimitri know my father and I didn't.

"I had to read files on you when you ran away with Lissa. We had to know as much about the both of you as possible to find you."

"Oh." well that did make sense but I should have known before him. "By the way what's a Zmey?"

"It means snake in Russian. I'll tell you about it later." He stood up and towed me out the door by my waist.

Everyone was asleep in their rooms since all classes had been cancelled. Dimitri and I walked quietly to my mom's dorm that was across from my building.

Once we got to the door I knocked on it. "Just a minute I'm coming" I heard my mom's voice call. I heard hushed tones then something fell to her wood floor but she finally got to the door to open it.

"Oh its you Rose." Her face had been completely tomato red but as soon as she saw me she straightened up. She cleared her throat then addressed Dimitri saying, "Belikov".

"Janine." He said nodding to her acknowledgment to him.

"Well come in come in we can't talk with you standing in the hallway all night can we." Abe said. He had suddenly apeared at Janine's side with this goofy grin on his face like he had been drink or something which defintely seemed likely from the empty bottles piled up on the coffee table in the middle of my mother's room. _Oh God he is just like Adrian, just what we needed, another drunk Moroi. Yes now we can just put those two together to get drunk all day and do nothing but hit on every dhampir that walks by. (Sarcasm intended to the fullest sense of the word.)_

"So, if you don't mind me asking wait exactly is it that you would be needing of our presence this early in the morning? What could be so important it can't wait to be spoken about until later?" _Huh, poor Dimitri always the gentleman._

"What he saying is why the hell can we not just talk in the morning because after that damn ride I'm tired and he's been on duty so we need sleep."

"we know what he was saying Rosemarie." My mother said glaring at me. I had come to learn she didn't approve of profanities like cussing especially from me, too bad because that was my favorite language followed by sarcasm.

"Well Belikov if the stories I've heard about your involvment with my daughter are true; I want to know your intentions." _What the hell he only walked into my life a couple hours ago now he's questioning Dimitri about our relationship._

~*~

"Where the fuck does he get off questioning Dimitri about our relationship when I only just met him. I have a better relationship with him then the both of them put together." I had stormed after that wonderful disscusion with my parents and Dimitri now I was in the comforts of one of the only people that I knew would listen without judging me and already knew the whole story, "I was pissed but can you blame me I mean really Liss, first Janine wants to go all mother of the year when we barely talk, I mean yeah we're trying to restore all those years she missed in my life but really. Then oh, great Abe the Moroi mobster shows up and questions Dimitri on his intentions with me. Seriously what the hell is going on everyone wants to try and be parent of the year after i don't need them anymore."

"Rose they only want what's best for you and want to make up for all those years they missed, but what did Dimitri say?"

"You know how he is, he only putting on his guardian face and said, 'My intentions with Rose are only those of love. I love your daughter, I cannot tell the future sir but hope to spend the rest of my life with her or as long as she will have me.' Liss he sounded like some old romantic movie it would have been sweet if I hadn't been so pissed."

"So what did Janine and Abe do?"

"Oh the dragon and her consort. They only scowled and started quizzing him, you know the normal over protective parent thing too bad they're a few years late for my first boyfriend."

"Well give them a chance they only want what's best for you and I'm pretty sure they already know Dimitri is they're just trying to learn how to be parents. I mean they see how much you've grown and what you've done so far without even being a liscenced guardian. Rose we only have like a couple weeks of school left and you'll be my guardian, me, the last Dragomir, I'm sure they're proud they just don't know how to show it yet. Please just give them a chance they have to adjust to their new roles."

"Liss do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure, what?"

"Stop watching sappy movies and talk shows on _'Parents: Relating To Your Rebelling Teen' _okay because I can tell right now you've been watching them and they're going to your head."

"Really Rose. It was _'Parents: Reconnecting to Your Teens'_." By now we were both laughing so hard our cheeks where hurting from smiling.

"Wow Liss."

The rest of the night which didn't have that much left, we spent laughing and talking until I fell asleep on her bed.

**

* * *

**

Okay so if it wasn't as good as they usually are I'm sorry but I have to get back into the swing of this. Latley I haven't been able to update because I've been gone every weekend with my friends and then I was grounded for a week, then Spring Break where I had no internet at all because we were on vacation but yeah I really do wanna try to get better so just please bare with me.

**Kayla ;)**


	10. Grad Nite!

**Iz be back!! Hi! Ok so my updates aren't months apart this time! only a few weeks which I am very proud of! So before I ruin the surprise here you go!**

* * *

What's worse then spending the night with your best friend up all night untill like two hours before everyone suppose to get up then having to wake up because you have class in like an hour. Having to wake up with everyone even earlier so you only get like thirty minutes of sleep and you aren't even going to class your waking up to clean everything on campus. Oh and let's not forget the wonderful alarm clock known as none other than Christian.

"Rose, Lissa! Get up!"

"Wha-what is it?" I was still half asleep so if he valued his life he would leave I was so tired. Note-to-self: Staying up all night is fun untill you have to wake up early in the morning. Never do it again unless you can sleep in and make sure Christian is no where around to wake you up.

"Come on get up! The mob is here!"

"The mob? Christian have you been with Adrian. I told you not to smoke or drink with him anymore you know you can't handle it. Remember the vodka accident." I said sweetly.

"Shut up Rose! The mob is here."

"Oh yeah prove it!"

"I will"

"Well can it wait till I'm fully awake please." Lissa intervened.

"No I have a better idea if Christian's soo smart tell us who it is then. Tell us. if the mob is here, who's in charge?"

"Rose, Rose, Rose, my little smart ass, why do you doubt me? You probably won't know who I'm talking about because this is the 'Russian Mob' but Ibrahim Mazur is here. Rumor has it he has a kid here 'cuz he donates thousands to the school every year."

"Really Christian, the guy has only been here not even a full day and your already spreading rumors about him." Me and Lissa both knew I was Abe's kid but she wasn't saying anything and I was going to wait till the perfect time to tell our little Pyro.

"Oh if you think what I'm saying is bad you should hear what Jesse is telling everyone."

"Let me guess something to do with me and his nonexistent lower baggage."

"Not this time that was last week. Now he's saying that he knows who Mazur's kid is." He paused for a dramatic sequence I'm guessing or maybe he expected me to guess who it was.

"Well are you going to tell us?" I said getting impatient I already knew Jesse was probably telling everyone it was me but Pyro didn't need to know that or that Jesse would be right,

"Rose really, he's saying you're Mazur's kid. I mean really, yeah your dad's probably from some badass family or something, but Mazur a mobster."

"Don't be so surprised if he's right Pyro." I swear his jaw hit the floor.

"Rose! Your dad is Abe Mazur, Zmey, the badass mobster from Turkey. Oh my God! Rose I am so sorry for anything I ever did wrong please just don't tell your dad."

"Christian just do this for me. Okay?"

"Yes anything, anything." Poor Pyro was practically begging.

"Stop acting like such a pussy and grow some balls! Really every time someone bothers me I don't run to daddy I have my own ways of dealing with people plus I only just now found out he was my dad that's why I was gone yesterday. My mom and me went to pick him up from the airport."

He cleared his throat then said, "I thought I didn't see you yesterday but um we need to go down to breakfast because Kirova has a speech for everyone or something after and we have to finish fixing campus. So get up and come on." He kissed Liss then walked out the door.

"Do you really have to be so mean to him?" Lissa said getting off the bed and going to her closet.

"Me mean? Never!" Mocked innocence following her to the closet. She always kept some of my clothes in her closet. "It would be more fun if he was mean back but like I said he and Jesse are lacking in the same area. He wants to be a smart ass then when he figured out who my dad was he just fell over himself."

"Well Rose what would you do if you found out someone you've always teased just found out their dad was a highly feared/respected man that has a reputation of a dangerous mobster."

"I wouldn't trip over myself coming up with apologies and asking for forgiveness."

"I forget it was you I was dealing with Rose."

"Exactly and being Rose means never having to apologize." I smiled sweetly and she shook her head.

After Liss and I took our showers and changed we headed to breakfast. I quickly got a glazed chocolate doughnut and orange juice from the line and sat down at our table next to Adrian. Eddie sat on my right and on the other side of the table sat Christian. Liss can a few minutes later with only yogurt.

"Hey Rose i heard about your family reunion." Jesse said walking up to our table.

"Well that's nice for Jesse but i don't have a clue what your talking about." As if right on time Abe walked in.

"Oh well now, here he comes." Jesse scrambled back to his table as Abe approached my table.

"Good morning Rose." he said.

"Mornin'. What are you doing in here? There's a breakfast for guest in housing."

"Yes I know but I can't have breakfast with my daughter. Get to know her and her friends. Plus I believe Mr. Ivashkov is a guest here as well."

"More like a pest." I said under my breath. "Yeah sure go ahead the lines are over there." I pointed to where everyone was lining up to get their food.

"Oh I'm not hungry but wouldn't you like to introduce me to your friends?"

"Yeah, why not? This is Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, my best friend and soon to be charge."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Mazur" She extended her hand to shake but instead he kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine Princess."

"Oh, please call me Lissa."

"Of course." Christian was looking a little uptight when Lissa let out a little giggle. Ugh please do not make a move on my friend.

"Okay, this is Christian Ozera, he's Lissa's boyfriend. I prefer to call him Pyro."

"Very funny Rose, it's nice to meet you sir." he extended his hand as well and Abe shook it.

"Nice to meet you as well Mr. Ozera."

"And this is my other best friend Edison Castile, he's like a big brother to me, everyone calls him Eddie."

"Good morning sir. It's very nice to meet you."

"Good morning Eddie."

I had turned back to my food when Adrian said, "What about me?"

"Abe you don't need to know him." I turned to Adrian,"Happy now?"

"Excuse her, I'm Adrian Ivashakov and you do need to know me sir. I am Rose's boyfriend and after the headmistress's speech I would like to talk to you, sir, about my future with Rose. If that's okay with you."

"Well Mr. Ivashakov you would be I believe the third maybe fourth person to approach me this morning and last night when I went out for a walk I got plenty proposition for Rosemarie. But I must apologize that as I told all the others I have no right to approve or disapprove of Rose's relationships plus there was only one fellow that approached me that I believe actually cared about my daughter though you seem like you might too Mr. Ivashakov." Aw. he realizes he can't tell me what to do or who to choose. "Oh as a matter a fact here comes one of the young men that approached me earlier now." Who? The only person I saw walking our way was...Jesse. No! Really the little perv still had a thing for me.

"Good Morning Mr. Mazur." He said pleasently. Puh-lease.

"Good morning Mr. Zeklos, Mr. Sarcozy."

"Morning Sir." Ralf said. He stood beside Jesse always following him like the lost puppy he was.

"So sir have you thought off my offer."

"Offer! You're talking like I'm a house or something. Something to bet on! God!"

"Mr. Zeklos Rose is right and plus I don't have any say in who she marries or is associated with."

"I understand sir I just believed it would be right to go about this the traditional way and ask her father, which is you."

"Yes but the only way that would actually work was if she even liked you the slightest which doesn't seem to be true."

"Oh, sir she's only playing she loves me."

"Not even in your dreams jackass now get the fucking hell away from me and don't every try any bullshit like that again."

"Aw, Rose you can stop playing babe you know you want me."

"I believe she said get away form here." Eddie was standing behind Jesse and had his hand gripped on Jesse's shoulder and I swear I saw Christian's hands start smoking until Liss put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think I want to Castile." he sneered. Bad Move.

"Excuse me, but I believe my daughter just dismissed you from her presence and if you don't remove yourself right now I will get someone to do for you. Now Mr. Zeklos remove yourself and go back to your breakfast." Abe had stood up and was right in Jesse's face with a look that almost scared me. I guess I got that look from both of them, mom and dad.

Jesse walked away but he looked back at me and mouthed 'Bitch' and smiled sweetly. I tried to stand up to go after him but Adrian gripped my arms and pulled me back down into a hug. "Calm down Rose. Come on chill out."

"uh fine. But the next time I see him the motherfucker will pay." I mumbled into his shoulder. He started laughing and so did I but everybody else at the table looked at us crazy because only he could hear me when I had spoken.

"Attention all senior students please report to the auditorium immediately. All senior students to the auditorium." it was Kirova's assistant over the intercom.

"I guess that's our cue to leave then. We'll see you later then Abe. Come on Adrian you can walk with us."

"Actually I would like to him alone and both of us will be present at the speech."

"Um sure, see you there then." Me, Liss, Christian and Eddie walked out together.

Everyone was already piling in. I sat down in the chair that was as close to the door as I could get and the group sat down next to me.

"Excuse me quiet down please." Kirova said, "excuse me quiet please." She keep asking them to shut up but they wouldn't and I was trying to get out of here as soon as i could so i took matters into my own hands and walked up to the stage and took the mic from her.

"Hey! The headmistress said that all of you need to shut the hell up and sit the fuck down." Once they saw it was me talking everyone sat shut up except for one stupid dumb-ass that went by the name of Jesse.

"Oh come on Rose you know this is stupid just like the rest of us know." There was a chourus of agreements. Oh now they choose to get bold.

"Well you would know all about being stupid wouldn't you Jesse now shut up."

"Or what your gonna get your daddy Mazur." the damn smart-ass was beginning to get on my nerves

"If you like sure but I'm pretty sure you remember I like to handle my own fights." I said putting my fist up.

"Thank you, Rose, thank you that will be enough." Alberta said coming up to the mic.

"But I'm not sure if that dumb fucker knows to shut up yet."

"Yes but its fine Rose I will personally handle Mr. Zelkos." She said eyeing down at him. I walked down stage back to my sit and Kirova began to speak.

"Ok so I know these past weeks have been a little much with the recent attacks and then rebuilding the school and we as administrators understand that this is your senior year and you're supposed to be having fun..."

I couldn't help myself I stood up and yelled, "Damn straight!"

"Rose! You just quieted down your fellow students now you're, *sigh* huh, never mind as I was saying we believe that for a reward for all your extra work you deserve a field trip of sorts the entire senior class. It will be like a Human Grad Nite you could say. You will be going to Orlando, Fl. to Universal Studios and Islands of Adventure for their Gradventure 2010! You will be able to ride as many roller-coasters as you choose and have as much fun as you choose. Only a few guidelines anything illegal will land you in their parks jail where you will stay the remainder of our stay there. You will be associating with human teenagers the same age as you celebrating their graduation from high school. You will all be getting in for free as we have been graciously provided with payment by many of our school sponsors. supports and parents. Our stay will be all weekend long and we leave Friday which gives you two days to prepare pack cautiously and we will be staying on amusement park grounds."

I swear as soon as she dismissed us we stampeded out like wild animals talking to everyone around us about how excited we were. We never got to go on normal field trips like human in fear that Strigoi would attack so normally we only went to Moroi owned place but we're going to an amusement park. In Orlando! Florida!! The Sun! The Beach! The MALL!!

* * *

**Ok so as you can see the gang is coming to my territory! (Florida if you didn't know) Okay so they are going somewhere I am very familiar with Universal yay! I go there almost every summer and trust me it may be hot but its fun! Last summer I didn't get to go but because I'm in eighth grade I get to go to our schools Grad Nite which is at my favorite amusement park Universal! And when do I leave for this wonderful grad nite you may ask TOMORROW! Oh yeah i cant wait and because of that I'll have fresh memories to write my next chapter which I'll try to post either late tomorrow afternoon or later that week it depends how long I sleep Saturday because I don't get back home until three in the morning so yeah now you know! :) **

_**.&.Vampires**_

**Kayla :)**

**Review would be nice!**


	11. Relax Roza

I spent like an hour on packing then I rushed over to make sure Liss was done then on my way back to my room I was so busy planning the order of rides I was going to ride on that I didn't even notice her until I ran smack into her.

"Hey watch where the hell you're-" i looked up into those icy eyes. Tasha. Great just what I needed after good news a fire using Moroi who was probably pissed at me but wait she's smiling at me and it seems sincere. "Oh its you. Hi Tasha."

"Hey Rose how are you?"

"Um, good and you?"

"Great! I've got some of the best news ever I would love to tell you about it but I have agreed to wait."

"Oh, well it seems to be really good news."

"Oh it is Rose. It's fantastic news! Oh i must be going i'll talk to later Rose maybe we'll run into each other again later without actually colliding." She laughed rushing off.

"Yeah sure." I mumbled starting back off toward my room. That woman was getting stranger and stranger.

I had went to sleep early hoping it would make the morning come earlier for vacation to come. I woke up around five due to my now very annoying alarm clock. I was hoping that maybe just maybe that since we were going on the trip Dimitri would be nice and cancel practice. No such luck. The first place I go in the morning is to my bathroom and when I went to attempt to tame the thing I called hair I saw a note on the mirror.

**_I wouldn't care if it was your birthday you still have practice Roza._**  
**_Love Dimitri_**

_Yeah, whatever _I was already late so I jumped in my shower threw on my training clothes then ran to the gym.

"You know you look really peaceful when you sleep." He said not even looking up from his western novel.

"Well you know if I didn't have to wake up at the crack of dawn every morning I could look that way even longer."

"Technically its the crack of dusk but if you didn't wake up for these trainings when would I see you."

"Don't try and butter me up now after that 'I wouldn't care if it was your birthday' comment you aren't getting off the hook that easy."

"I was only joking Roza."

"I'm sure but who knows we were in the infirmary then in Kirova's office during my birthday. Now what are we doing today."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"You mean you drug me out of bed at five in the morning for no reason just for you sick little entertainment when I could be sleeping."

"Give me a minute to think about that... yep that about sums it up." Ok usually I'm a pretty good sport but I really wanted this trip to hurry up and the anticipation was throwing my moods all out of wack so what did I do. Oh nothing out of the ordinary I only lunged at him. And to prove my point that it was normal for me all he did was side step me and catch me by my forearm.

"Really Roza attacking me, tsk tsk." He was holding both of my arms together so I couldn't move them.

"Let me go."

"Will you be good now?" asked with a cunning smile. He's up to something.

Reluctantly i said, "Yes" through gritted teeth.

"Now Roza you have to do better than that for me to actually believe you."

"Yes you asshole, now let me go."

"Tsk tsk, language Roza, but I guess you deserve your freedom." He finally released my arms.

"Yeah yeah where is Alberta I thought she was supposed to sit in on our trainings."

"She is but this wasn't a planned training plus she is preparing for the trip."

"Oh, but seriously what are we going to do."

"I was serious nothing."

"I seriously doubt that Dimitri."

"Can we stop using the word serious and seriously now because I was completely serious we can do whatever you want."

"Anything?"

"Wait I take that back almost anything within reason of school rules."

"Aww when did you get all boring on me Dimka."

"Me! Boring!"

"Yes! Very much so at that."

"Okay I'll show you boring." he said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Wait what are you doing? Dimitri put me down!"Everyone thinks its hilarious or really romantic when someone picks you up out of nowhere and carries you. You know what else they're idiots. It is not fun...well sometimes it is but still_ (defeating the purpose inner Rose)._

"You'll just have to wait and see since you believe I'm sooo boring." By now he had carried me from the gym to the woods. i didn't really know where we were because I was to busy bothering Dimitri but if I had been paying attention I could have been able to stop what happened next. I'm sure everyone will probably be able to figure out what happned after I ask this so; does everyone remember that lake Liss and Christian had been skating on when I first met Tasha? Well that's where Dimitri took us and he did exactly what you're probably thinking.

Yep! The jackass threw me in the lake.

I was only wearing a plain white t-shirt over my sports bra which happened to be red.

"See what you did?" I said addressing my wet state all he did was chuckle. "Really"

"I'm sorry Roza its just that you looked like a frightened little kitten when I threw you in."

"A frightened kitten you say." I was climbing out of the little pond already plotting revenge.

"Yep" He said proud of himself still laughing. I began inching my toward him and he must of realized what I was doing because he started backing up. "Rose I know your upset but NO!"

"No what? I'm not going to do anything this poor little kitten only wanna give you big hug Comrade."

"And that's exactly what we don't need Roza. I just washed my clothes do you know hard that is for me and your trying to mess them up already."

"Aww poor Comrade isn't used to house chores oh well shulda thought of that before you threw me in the lake." The whole time we were talking he was backing up and I was keeping pace with him. He took one more step back then took off into the woods. "Oh no don't run now Dimka." And I followed.

He ran in twist and turns but I could tell where he was going. He was heading for the clearing. It was a little clearing in the middle of the forest it was actually where saw Liss heal for the first time so I knew this part of the woods pretty well. During traing he had once told me how looking back at your oppenet when running only slowed you down so I knew he wasn't looking back anytime soon. So I veered off course I went around to thee other side of the opening and I was running softly enough to were I knew he wouldn't here me. I disguised myself on the trees which let me tell you wasn't easy in a bright red bra, but I managed. I stood and waited then finally he ran through and stopped. He was catching his breath then started looking around for me of course.

"Oh come on Roza time to come out!" He called. Come out thats what he wanted me to do okay I'll give him what he wanted. He turned around to look where he had just come from which meant his back was turned to me. He was looking closely in the bushes and I was easing my way out behind him. By the time I had got right behind him i hadn't made a sound then what happens...I stepped on a stupid branch he turned around so quick he could've been a Stirgoi. I had a split second to decide what to do. I jumped him. He was so surprised that we both toppled over, me on top. For a minute he just stared at me then we couldn't help it we both burst out laughing. For no reason at all. We just sat there laughing and it was fun a really moment to actually just relax in my life that wasn't revolving around fighting for my life or protecting Lissa.

"I'm going to miss this." I sighed

"Miss what?" He looked at me curiously.

"Just having a chance to relax and play around once I graduate I'll always be on duty following Liss around. i mean don't get me wrong that's what I've worked so hard for but still I won't really have a life of my own and I don't think its really fair."

"You know that's exactly why I love you." he said beaming he kissed my forehead then continued. "You understand your duty but yet you still want more and there is nothing wrong with that but the Moroi don't want you to know that. i don't mean that all of them think that but a large portion of them especially the royals do. I'm sure you remember how they acted at the retreat when it was proposed for them to fight along guardians. They are so stuck in their ways that in their minds everything is fine with the guardians dying off in millions fighting for them and that nothing needs to change but in reality if nothing happens we'll all die."

"Dimitri nothing has ever scared me execpt for the chance that something might ha ppen and I won't be able to save Liss and now that the Stirgoi are fight together in big groups I'm scared out of my mind."

"It's okay Roza no matter what I'll be there and I promise I'll protect her no matter what. I'll protect both of you."

"No its not enough Dimitri you can't be there always I already almost lost you while you tried to play hero. No I need to know that I can protect her no matter what because if anything happened to her the guilt would kill me from the inside out alone."

"It'll be okay Roza you'll be the perfect guardian."

"Yeah I'm sure especially with my reckless behavior it just makes me the perfect canadite to protect someone."

"Yes it does. It shows that you'll do anything to protect your charge."

"Yeah but no one believes that...you know what? I am so sorry I keep having all these doubts and keep putting them on you. I don't know whats wrong with me this time last year I would have been ready but now I'm terrified that everything is just going to mess up we've been lucky so far but sooner or later the lucks going to run out and life is such a bitch something really bad is going to happen and I can just fill it."

"Roza stop worrying about the future. We're here now alive happy, for the most part, and you're about to graduate. You need to stop worrying and start enjoy the rest of your senior year. You get out on June 10 which gives you about a month left of freedom enjoy it believe me, you're going to miss it."

"I'll try."

"No you have to promise me you'll stop worrying so much. As of right now. and if you don't... I'll cancel training for the remainder of the year." He had stood and was dusting dirt off his pants.

"But Comrade.." He had reached his hand out to help me up.

"No buts Roza."

"Fine but if I can't it isn't only affecting me you won't see me anymore either."

"You keep believing that Roza but I'm your mentor if I want to see you I will." I was pouting but he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead then the tip of my nose then both corners of my lips before fully kissing my lips.

"You're going to eventually get tired of teasing me." I said against his soft lips.

"I doubt it," his warm breathe tickling my lips then he pulled back and looked me in the eye. "But on the off chance I think we still need to get you back to your room to gather your things because they're going to take roll in about fifteen minute and if we aren't there they'll leave us."

"Shit!"

**

* * *

**

Hiya so I know I be late but Grad Nite is in the next chapter. Okay I have learned not to make anymore promises but I'm working on a new chapter for SBB and I might follow soma advice and add to TP but at the moment life has been really hectic for me bringing up my grades and on top of that something happened to my best friend today at school. I was in a different class when it happened so I have no clue whats going on i'm only hearing bits and pieces and what I've heard doesn't sound good so I'm worried out of my mind about him :(.

**Kayla**  
**_Love, Peace & Vampires_**


	12. Pillow Fight

**Aloha! I know I know the fourth was a whole month and one day ago and I AM SOO SORRY! ;( I know your probably all mad with me and No I am not giving up with this story i've just been really busy lately with friends and family problems. This chapter is dedicated to Twilighter17 and michaelbabyblue at the time I was really upset and you two really made me happy when I saw people were still reviewing favorting and alerting so thanks guys. I'm going to shut up now so here's your chapter :)**

* * *

I could feel his warm skin touching me everywhere. I was lying on my back with him lying between my legs one of which was wrapped around him. His body was pressed down against mine as though we were molding together if not for the thin layer of clothing between us I'm sure we would have melted into each other. The layer was made up of only my bra and panties and his boxers but by the intention of his left hand roaming up my back and 'something' against my thigh I could tell that the clothing wouldn't last much longer. His hair fell down framing his face perfectly.

I could fell his warm hand moving up my leg for a minute it stopped and just rub along my thigh. I could feel tingle everywhere he touched me and I was becoming hyper aware of him. His hand started its slow trail once again and I watched it but I could feel his eyes on me. I couldn't help but blush under his gaze and that was something only this man could do to me.

"Why are you blushing my beautiful Roza?" he asked me.

"Oh don't worry about that all you need to know…" we had flipped over to where I was on top of him and I bent down to kiss him it started innocent as always but soon increased in speed and passion his arms had encircled my waist to from an iron like cage that I didn't mind being stuck in. He soon began to beg for entrance into my mouth and I gladly granted it. Our tongues fought for dominance but he ended up winning as suspected. Eventually I had to come up for air laying on him with my head on his chest being completely intoxicated by only his scent I finished my sentence. "I love you."

"I love you too Roza." But no something was wrong, terribly wrong. That wasn't Dimitri's voice.

"ADRIAN!" I screamed look into the beautiful face of Dimitri but the emerald like jewels of Adrian's eyes. He had suddenly materialized beside me letting Dimitri's eyes turn back into my favorite shade of his chocolate brown ones. I had stood up ready to – even though illegal - attack the Moroi standing before me.

"Nice dream you have here Little Dhampir to bad it seems it I wasn't starring as the leading male, eh." Adrian said nodding his head toward the somewhat confused Dimitri still lying on the bed.

"Ivashkov I'm giving you to the count of three to get out of my dream right now. One"

"Little Dhampir I only wanted to talk to you."

"Two"

"But Rose…"

"Three", I glared at him with an angry glint hoping he got the picture and seeing as how fast he disappeared I think he caught it but this wasn't over. Oh no far from it. I woke up as quickly as I could, springing from Dimitri's shoulder. Seeing how quickly I had awakened he looked at me curiously then looked me over. Apparently I had that 'I'm going to punch someone' look because he automatically asked me.

"What did Adrian do now?"

"Invasion of privacy as usual, he ruined my dream."

"It must have been a good dream seeing as how upset you are."

"Oh it was."

"Care to share?"

"Please don't I got enough from the dream" Adrian said from the seat in front of us. We were all on Abe's private jet. Somehow he had convinced Kirova to let him fly us to Grad Nite. 'Us' consisted of me, Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Mom, Abe and his guardians. Alberta had also come along with us but being seat in the front with the pilot as she played co-pilot. Apparently she used to pilot some of the Academy's old jets or something she had said.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been spying on my dreams you wouldn't have to worry about that."

"Aw but Little Dhampir your dreams are just to interesting to resist you have quite the imagination I'll give you that. It's very 'vivid'" He smirked at his innuendo knowing very well that Abe and Janine were listening to everything we said.

"Adrian, just stay out of my dreams, ok? Can you do that?" I said through gritted teeth and from the grip Dimitri had on the armrest I'm sure if I Adrian did it again and I attacked him Dimitri would be right there next me in jail for attacking a royal Moroi. Dimitri had always had the fact that Adrian could visit my mind while I slept and once I had accidently let it slip that in those dreams Adrian was able to control them like dressing me how he wanted and having the setting be in where at all. Ever since then Dimitri seemed to hate Adrian a whole lot more.

"But Little Dhampir-"

"You know if I started to beat you unconscious right now the only person that would try and stop me would be Lissa." Mom was against violence toward Moroi but for Adrian I'm sure she could make an exception. Abe know of his reputation plus everybody knew that in his profession he wasn't against beating anyone up. Dimitri already hated Adrian. Eddie was smart enough not to jump in and Christian would probably only laugh.

"Rose…"

"You're tempting me Ivashkov." I said standing ready to hit him.

"Passengers please buckle your seat belts we are about to enter the Orlando International Airport" that had been Abe's personal pilot over the planes intercom. Finally the fun is about to begin.

It took nineteen miles to get to Universal so we got there quickly could've got there sooner if not for the traffic. We had been boarded onto charter buses with the rest of the school. I couldn't help myself once we unloaded off the bus.

"FREEDOM!"

"Calm down Roza, your scaring the humans" Dimitri whispered laughing, if people hadn't already been staring they defiantly where when Lissa joined in screaming. "FINALLY FREE!"

We started off in Islands of Adventure with the Hulk we had to stand in line for seventy minutes but it was worth it. It started off slow for like ten seconds then it launches you off so fast you can't feel your face you can barely scream from all the wind pressure. Then we went on the Dueling Dragons, twice, first on Fire then Ice. It was hilarious how sick Liss and Adrian looked after all the loops and twist. Eddie and Christian were trying their hardest to be tough but Christian was a little green. Next came another one of my all time favorites Dr. Doom's Fearfall _so_ much fun there's a countdown once you're strapped in and once it's done it shoots you into the air at 150 feet so fast and back down equally as fast I swear I heard Dimitri curse from beside me it was comical. I have no clue who Dudley Do-Right is but his ride was fun your sitting in this log trying to help this Dudley guy save his girlfriend, Nell Fenwick, from his nemesis Snidely Whiplash, I know where do they come up with these names, so he's saving her with his horse you'll never guess (Note: Sarcasm), Horse, yep that is the horse's name don't ask me why. So you're in this saw mill trying to save her that gave me the tip off this had to be an old show from who knows when. Ok so the best part was the drop they send you off the edge plunging into _a lot_ of water I got soaked never sit on the edge. After that everybody was getting tired so just for the fun of it Liss and I got on Dr. Seuss' The Cat and The Hat. It was so funny everybody was looking at us crazy like are there seriously two teenage girls riding a little kids ride. Yes, yes we were and we had fun, and we weren't the only ones there were plenty other kids doing it and it was funny.

We finally headed to the hotel, the Hard Rock Hotel. Earlier we had already got our room assignments and put all of our stuff up. Right now I was hungry so I headed to my room and order room service everything was already closed it was about two or three in the morning I hadn't checked. Me and Lissa where sharing a room. It had the normal hotel set up two full sized beds, a bathroom, a phone, and TV they also had a stereo and TV was a flat screen. I ordered a hamburger and fries it didn't take that long for it to arrive I ate the burger and me and Liss shared the fries while watching old nickelodeon reruns.

"This is fun. Reminds me of the old days when we were on our own."

"Rose really you make it sound like it was so long ago it was only a few months ago."

"I know but it feels like it was years ago."

"Yeah well are you happy we stayed at the school now Rose."

"Hm I'm at the Hard Rock Hotel with my best friend her boyfriend, who we could do without, my boyfriend and my other best friend. I'm eating really good food at three in the morning and watching old Nick cartoons after riding roller coasters. Hell Yeah I'm happy we stayed."

"Rose." She chastised.

"Sorry Liss I am supposed to stop cussing."

"Not that Rose the Christian part."

"Oh well I can't honestly say I'm sorry about that."

"That is not nice Rose" she said throwing a fry at me.

"Yeah but its true" I said throwing one back.

"Hey" she said when it hit her face.

"Sorry Liss you started it."

"Oh well I'm going to finish it too then." She said picking a pillow up off her bed whacking me with it.

"This means war" I said whacking her back with a pillow of my own.

We had a pillow fight for the ages barely controlling ourselves with our laughter. When we finally fell asleep it had to be early but I don't even remember it.

**

* * *

I think its amazing how whenever I start doing good I just fall off the face of the Earth right after lol well what did you think some reviews would be really helpful right now I've been so overrun with problems so yeah all your reviews really bring smiles to my face. Thank you I really do love all of you**

**Kayla ;)  
Peace,Love&Vampires**

**PS I'm working on a comeback but school start in less then a month BOOO so yeahhh IDK what to do?**


	13. Dinner

**She's back? Already? Yes that is right my loyal readers I am updating again! It would have been up last night but I went to a back to school thing so I couldn't but here you go on a silver platter and all :P**

**Disclaimer: I abbandoned you all too long to even wish to have rights but a girl can dream right?**

* * *

When we woke up the next morning someone was knocking on the door.

"Yeah" I said, it was Eddie.

"Someone is waiting for two down by the pool." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's a surprise I promised I wouldn't tell."

"Huh ok. They better be important."

"Whatever Rose just put on your bathing suit so we can see," Lissa said, "Thanks Eddie."

"Welcome" he said walking away.

"Go hurry up put on your bathing suit." Lissa said already in her bikini.

"Do you know who it is?" I said looking at the fact that she had already been wearing her suit.

"No I was already planning to head to the pool though." She said. Through the bond I could tell she wasn't lying and as curious as I was to find out who it was.

I hurried up and throw on my bikini and a pair of shorts over the bottoms because I planned to go to Universal next. My bikini was simple and red. Lissa's was black and a one piece that had been cut to where her stomach was showing. **(Both on Profile) **We head downstairs and Eddie and Christian meet us in the lobby wearing their swim trunks.

"Come on, you won't believe who it is." Christian said.

"So you know too. Nice, who else knows," I asked.

"Everyone that woke up before noon"

"Hey, we were up all night sorry." I said.

"Come on tell us who it is please." Lissa practically begged she was never good when it came to surprises.

"No you have to come see for yourself." Eddie said.

We followed them to the poolside bar where a small blonde stood. Mia was in a pink halter top bikini with rhinestones on the edges. Her tan still remained and she held a blue drink I was sure wasn't juice.

"MIA!" Liss and yelled at the same time running to hug her.

"OK ok I feel the love," she said laughing from being squeezed by our tight embrace. After we let her go she said "Let's go sit down and talk"

"So when did you get here?" I asked after we had found somewhere to sit. The guys had decided to go swimming so it was just us girls.

"Well I got here last night except all of you were somewhere around the park and I was already tired so I had dinner and right before I went to bed ran into Eddie here." She said smiling the whole time.

"So what are you doing here crashing our vacation" Liss joked.

"Well the school let me come since I'm in this early graduation program and never got to finish at the school."

"Oh well that was nice of them" Liss said. I nodded. I had been right about Mia's drink it was a Blue Kamikaze and they were good. How Mia got them to give them to her I will never know I was only enjoying them.

"I know. Dad was really happy he keeps saying I need to get out of court and since this was free and had plenty of people I know we agreed I would go."

"Speaking of court what's the latest gossip they always have a new scandal there." I said

"You never change do you Rose." Mia laughed.

I thought about it, "Nope!"

We were all laughing and Mia started telling us what was going on apparently Tasha was using our school attack as grounds for her pro-Moroi campaign. People were calling her crazy as usual but some royals were actually starting to sway toward it. After talking about court for about an hour I finally said "Who wants to go to Universal. It'll be fun." I said. They both agreed and we went to go round up our group.

I went up to Dimitri's room which was down the hall from mine. I knocked a couple times before the door opened. Tasha was sitting on his bed smiling and he was smiling just as much. "Hi Roza"

"Hi Rose" Tasha said.

"Uh hi what's going on with you two? If you keep smiling so hard like that your lips are going to rip apart." Their creepy smiles were really starting to….creep me out. "But I came to tell you, Dimitri, everyone is headed over to the park and wanted to know if you wanted to join us your welcome to join us as well Tasha."

"Oh well thank you that's a great idea" She said.

"Yes I'll be right there" Dimitri said.

"Ok so what's really up." I said the curiosity killing me.

"Well I wanted to save this till dinner to tell everyone but Rose. I'm getting married!"

"What?" So that's what she had been smiling about for so long I was happy for her.

"Yes, and I want you to be in the wedding."

"Are you serious? Yes, yes of course I'll be in your wedding I am so happy for you. Who is it? When do we get to meet him?" The questions were just pouring out.

"Now I have to keep some of my surprises but you will meet him at dinner tonight. I can't wait for you to meet him everyone is going to love him. And thank you I'm happy" She was giggling as much as I was we were like little girls. Giddy over the whole idea. "Alright well come on lets head to the park."

"Ok let's go."

It was hard but I kept my mouth completely shut didn't say anything. It had been about three when we left and we had planned to have dinner at eight sharp so that gave us about five hours the first ride we got on was The E.T. ride. That line was _long _but so much fun and he chose to say Lissa's name it was so funny.

Next was the Men in Black ride. We had decided to split the group so that it was girls versus boys and we won! Oh, yeah in your face guys! Next we went on Jaws and that fire was hot! You start off in this boat touring the harbor then Jaws starts attacking. He blew up the boat dock which started a fire and of course I was on the edge which got me close to the fire to bad the water didn't really splash me when Jaws hit the boat because it was hot. Then we went on The Simpsons ride that line was _long _but it was worth it. My favorite part had to be when they throw you in Maggie's mouth it smells just like baby powder. After that we had just enough time to ride the Disaster ride. It's more of a live action movie but it was fun first they tell you about earthquakes in stuff boring I know right? Wrong they bring people out of the audience to act out roles it was funny to watch especially when Adrian got called up. Next they send you into this room where you board a subway except it breaks down in the middle and then all this water starts rushing out of everywhere. As usual I got soaked for sitting on the edge but it was worth it.

"Rose your shirt looks so hot like that." Adrian said. Before we left I had thrown a shirt which happened to be completely white. Mia and Lissa had also chucked on some shorts and t-shirts.

"Well you better take a picture because this is the last time you'll ever see me like this." Dimitri looked like he would kill Adrian if he tried to take that picture.

"No, Rose looked like a cat that had just had a bucket of water dumped on her head." Mia said laughing.

"Thank you Mia but I kinda did have water dumped on me." I said.

"Yeah but you looked as frightened as a kitten."

"Yeah you kinda did Rose." Eddie agreed.

"It's Mia of course you're going to agree with her." I said everyone knew they liked each other and it was no surprise when both of them blushed.

"Ok so everyone go get ready for dinner its only semi-formal. I'll see you all in an hour." Tasha said when we were in the lobby. Everyone went to their rooms to get ready.

Liss wore a simple blue tube top dress with a small black belt on it. She wore her platinum hair down in soft waves with natural toned make up, lip gloss and eye shadow, while I wore a purple dress out of some kind of lacey fabric with ruffles on the neckline. My hair was curly and my make up was simple lip gloss, a light purple eye shadow and black eyeliner.

We met up with Mia and the guys at the stairwell. Mia was wearing a brown dress with a scoop neckline and balloon bottom. Her hair hung straight with only lip gloss and eye liner as makeup. Dimitri wore a dinner over a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans, his formal. Christian wore a light grey button down shirt, which of course was untucked, and a tie that matched his eyes and a pair of dress pants. Adrian wore a dinner coat a white button shirt in the same state as Christian's untucked, and a pair of slacks. Eddie wore only a button down shirt and jeans. We all headed down to one of the restaurants called The Palm. It had formal yet easy going feel to it. As soon as we came in Tasha spotted us waving us to where we would be sitting. She looked stunning her hair was cascading down in multiple curls down her back. Her dark hair looked amazing in contrast to her white dress. It came to just above her knees with a simple black belt on her waist.

"Isn't this nice", Tasha said after we had all been seated and ordered.

"So Aunt Tasha what exactly was the reason you called this dinner?" Christian asked not able to contain his curiosity anymore. He was used to having dinner with Tasha whenever she visited but never with all of us together.

"Well Christian, everyone I thought that I would tell you all at the same time seeing as I want you all to be part of it. So here goes…I'm getting married." She said.

Everyone looked surprised aside from me, Dimitri and Tasha herself. After a moment of confusion everyone said their congratulations to her.

"So who is the lucky guy?" Lissa asked.

"Well he has two children and is recently divorced, oh, here he comes right now."

We all turned to see Tasha's said fiancé. He looked maybe a few years older than her but not many. He had brown hair and bluish-grey eyes. He looked familiar but I couldn't quite point out where from.

"Everyone this is my fiancé…."

* * *

**Ooooo who is it? Tell me who you think it is in your reviews. And thank you to (insert drumroll) :**

**Isabella Ever-Rose Redbird**  
**BlueGreyRainbow**  
**fshfan70542**  
**michebabyblue**  
**cookie932**

**You guys really made me happy after a couple of unfortunate events happened friday and saturday. So yeah thanks guys!**  
**Luv Ya! **

**Kayla ;)**  
**Love,Peace&Vampires**


	14. Love Lost Poem

**Okay so basically this was written by my cousin Yasmine she loves the books to and wrote this today. I know this isn't apart of the story but it reflects a point in Rose and Dimitri's relationship I think it would be placed around the time when Dimitri told Rose he didn't love her in the first book so here yeah you go.**

* * *

Knowing and feeling are yet to be two separate things. Loving and caring, are the same. I have yet to experience the love thing but I think I have come pretty close in my days. They say at this age you fall in love, in and out, in and out. I have yet to come close.

No theories are exact, and no feelings can be described. I sit here and wonder if love is really real and if it is, why is it running from me?

Stories are meant to be told, hands meant to hold. Lips meant to kiss, hearts meant to mend. I think that I'm all cried out even though I don't know what loves about.

He feels different from me he doesn't want to experience any of this; love is but a myth to him while I dream of all I can give to him. Confidence is not a word of truth, but it makes you feel strong and deep into youth.

_O how I yearn for your touch. So lonely, now that you left me. If I could run away you know I would. Cuz I never loved you like I should. When your love is lost, your whole world is lost. When the one you need don't need you, what do you do, when love is lost._

_**

* * *

**_

Okay so I know it was short but tell me what you thought in a review and the ending in the italics is a song by Trey Songz called Love Lost I love that song it is really good. Ok so the real next chapter will be up around maybe tomorrow or the day after.

_**Kayla ;)  
Love,Peace&Vampires**_


	15. What the Hell

**Ahola yes yes I am a date late but my internet and i have been having a little battle but we are finally back up! :) Ok so here is the next chapter i know some of you wanted to know who it was and no one was able to guess the right guy. Lol so yeah here you go. R&R**

* * *

"Everyone this is my fiancé Eugene Lazar. Eugene this is everyone," Tasha said and the feeling of familiarity intensified.

"Hello all. Tasha has told me so much about all of you." He said cordially thru a booming voice then he sat down beside Tasha. We mumbled our hellos then went into our own conversations me in my own head.

I knew a Lazar I just don't remember where from yes they were royal but for some reason I had the feeling I knew one personally.

_Rose don't we know a Lazar from somewhere?_ Lissa asked through the bond. I nodded my head yes in reply.

"He has two children near your age Christian." Tasha said."And I would like it if you would take them along with you tonight when you go back to the park."

"Um sure Aunt Tasha" he said unsure of whether he would like them or not.

"Oh here they come now" she said pleased.

We all turned once again; this time we saw two Moroi teenagers, a girl and a boy, and a guardian. The two kids shared similar looks from their father the brown hair and complexion but their eyes had a darker grey tint than their father's. **(The book never said how Eugene looked only that he was older.)**

The girl looked like slightly older than us maybe a year or two older while the boy looked the same amount of years younger than us. They had the same blue-grey eyes and same colored drown hair. The girl was as tall and slim as any Moroi but she had curves and a chest most of them only dreamed of wearing a pink one shoulder dress that accentuated it, but the boy he could have been the poster child for teen angst he wore a grimace that I don't think could ever be removed. Their guardian seemed too serious even for a guardian even compared to Dimitri. We later found out his name was Simon. But my attention was directed at the girl and the more I looked at her the more she seemed familiar.

_Rose isn't that… _Liss began.

"Avery!" I finished.

"Rose!" she said in recognition. She sat beside me with her brother beside her the guardian beside him. Avery had been a good friend of mine and Lissa until sixth grade when she had moved away. We had grown up with her at the academy. She had been a year older than us but do to a certain incident in her first grade class pertaining to a teacher a small fire and an upset fire wielding five year old she had been held back on bad behavior. We had always been the three amigos as Liss' parents put it but she was never nearly as close as Liss and me. She had been kinda reckless like me always acting first then thinking but she had the same good natured attitude as Liss, always nice to anyone. And I remembered her brother Reed he looked just as depressed as he did then just older.

"Well it seems you three already know each other" Tasha said smiling.

"Yep, Eddie you remember Avery too right." I asked

"You used to throw crayons at me in second grade." She clarified.

"Oh yeah," Eddie laughed.

"I remember you too Christian you were quiet and always sat by yourself." She said.

"He still does that he just has Lissa to join him now though." I said.

"Oh so Lissa you were really into the quiet mysterious type then huh?" Avery giggled.

Lissa blushed.

"So who else is together that I missed here," she said then turned on me. "Rose? Who's your new boy toy? Mason he always had a crush on you but you never noticed" she laughed then saw the grieving moods we all went into.

"What? What am I missing what happened?" she said.

"Um, Mason died a few months ago back in January?" I said being the only one able to speak even though guilt was constricting my throat.

"Oh I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"Um, no it's fine it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah but um yeah." I didn't know what else to say thoughts of Mason's death the guilt over it was killing me.

"So, um Eddie did you ever come close to find a girl that would put up with your corny jokes." She said trying to lighten the mood and eyeing Mia who happened to be sitting at quite a close proximity to Eddie and had started comforting him by unconsciously rubbing his shoulder.

"Hey, my jokes are not corny!"

"That his answer for yes but we're too shy to actually go on a date let alone say we like each other." Christian smirked.

"Ah so Rose we know who everybody is with except you. Living it up single enjoying all the perks like moi or finally liked a guy long enough to date them."

"Um, actually I have finally got into the dating scene seriously and I fell in love." I said putting my hand that was held in Dimitri's on the table.

"Oh, well that's amazing and you're very lucky to have our Rose. I'm pretty sure Lissa already covered this but she's one of my best friend ever break her heart I'll break your face."

We all laughed at that.

"Trust me she's serious too, she isn't afraid of guardians." I said remembering a certain incident in fifth grade.

"Oh so my theories right she is crazy. Has to be to think Dimitri's lucky to have Rose. Sometimes I question all of our sanity to even be friends with her."

"Christian," Liss chastised him.

"Aw Chris we're friends? Too bad I feel the same way about you. Every day I wonder 'what was I thinking when I became friends with the psycho pyromaniac?'"

"Rose," she complained.

"Sorry Liss" I said.

"Sorry Lissa"

"It isn't like you two will ever stop anyways." She said smiling. "So Avery I have a question. What have you been up to?"

"Well mostly staying at court, but you know that they put me back up so I graduated last year and I took a year off from school after so I'm going to college in the fall."

"You mean you've been at court this whole time. Wow we were just there recently actually I'm surprised we didn't run into each other." Liss said.

"Well you're going to have to come back down again so we can go shopping one day." Avery had a fetish for clothing to match Liss' for shoes.

"Sounds like fun." She agreed.

"You know we're coming in a few weeks for our guardian assignments" I interjected. "We can do it then."

"Great! Ok so my turn. I heard that after I left you two ran away from the academy in sophomore year. So I want to know the whole story everything don't leave out a single detail." Avery said excited to find out about our adventure.

"That's a great idea I never got to hear it." Tasha agreed.

"Ok so Rose, do you want to tell it or should I?" Lissa asked.

"You tell it I did last time." I said smiling encouragingly. And so she did.

When she finished everyone was lucking in astonishment at how we had survived. It wasn't really the fact that we had done it, it was because we had survived through Lissa's compulsion and me feeding her. Christian and Dimitri had already heard the whole thing and Eddie and Mia had heard pieces as I recall it had been a certain blonde that had started the gossip about me feeding.

We all chatted a few minutes later until we finally decided that if we were going back to the park we would need to go soon. Tasha, Eugene, Simon and Reed had decided against it but the rest of us headed to our rooms to change and meet back up in the lobby.

We made our way to the park and started riding as soon as we got there first we started on the Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit where you can make a music video while you're on the roller coaster it was a long line but plenty fun and the video was hilarious. Then the Twister where while you're in line you watch clips from this movie the ride is based on then you go into this room and instead of it being a ride your experiencing a tornado let me tell you when the lighting strikes the sign and starts a fire it gets hot and it really surprised me when the ground dropped down I was laughing when Dimitri almost got hit by the roof when it dipped down. Then we went by one of the game stands. Christian won Lissa a stuffed panda bear and Eddie won Mia a lamb and surprisingly Adrian won Avery a little elephant. Dimitri won me the cutest little monkey ever it was blushing with its eyes closed. It was so cute and soft. We got on our last ride everyone had to go pack to be ready to leave tomorrow. We decided we would go on the Revenge of the Mummy. As soon as we got in the line I realized it had been a bad choice it was already hot outside but now were in an enclosed space with a lot of people inside, but it was too late to turn around people had already started piling in after us. So when went through the long hot line. And climb the stupid stairs. Finally we got to the ride.

So actually it started off fun and as many things in my life hm…how do I say this, a shit load of trouble straight from hell dropped on us. So basically were on the ride having fun and everything ok so it takes us into this little room and you can feel this heat coming from above you. You look up and what is it, a square hole above you with a fucking fire shooting through the sides. Now that isn't what the problem was oh no that was part of the ride the really hm, excuse my language, fucked up part was a fucking damned Stirgoi dropped through the hole onto our cart and then everything just seemed to go into super slow-mo mode.

It could have been some crazy ass kid but as soon as I saw its pale skin and red eyes I knew that it wasn't just some fucked up kid on a dare it was a Stirgoi. So the ride is almost over but we're buckled into the ride so we can't really do anything to it but for some reason it just sits there and stares at us. Well not us specifically Avery and she staring right back at it. I'm looking like WTF. The Stirgoi looks confused, unsure and if I'm not mistaken a little afraid while Avery just looks pissed the hell off like she's ready to kill the damned thing to. So everybody's sitting there staring between the two of them back and forth and then the Stirgoi did the weirdest thing ever it tried to jump off but Christian had unfroze thank God and lit the sucker on fire he went up like a Christmas tree. So the thing fell off the cart burning to death and Avery kept staring at it. What the fucking hell was going on.

As soon as we got off I couldn't hold it in any more every profanity that I knew flew out. "What the fuck is going on with this shit I mean the damn thing was staring at you Avery. And you were staring back at the fucking bitch. What the hell? You need to tell us what this bullshit is and don't try any of that half-assed lying either tell us what the fuck is going the damned hell on."

"Ok Roza, calm down calm down." Dimitri said rubbing my shoulders trying to make me relax.

"No! Avery is going to tell us what the hell is going on then I'll calm the fuck down."

"Ok Rose but can we do this in somebody's room please? In private," She said.

"Fine let's go now." I snapped and lead everyone back to the room me and Liss shared. Everyone sat down.

"Now start explaining," I barked at Avery.

And she did….

**

* * *

Ok so what did you think. Who remembers Eugene lol confession i didn't i had to look him up in Blood Promise to figure out his name oh well. So as you can see here comes the actiopn finally :). Oh i have also found out that setting dates to updates is not a good thing for me so basically its just gonna have to be i update when i can but i hate having you guys wait a whole month but idk i'll figure something out vut rememner i'm a freshman now so my schedules gonna be a little hectic especially since i might be playing sports (basketball hopeful *crosses fingers*) so yeah.**

**Kayla ;)****  
**_**Peace,Love&Vampires**_


	16. Avery, Adam, Nathan

**Ahola my peoples! What have you been up to? So like bascially Tabby broke (my laptop) so right now I get to use my dad desktop. WOAH! I havnt used 1 of these in forever. Lol So yeah beside that I've also been busy moving. Yes people i am moving from this tiny town but only 45mins away to my dad's house so yeah. Also i think technology hates me. My laptop broke i lost my phone and my favorite headphones all in one week. At least this week i found my phone and my mom is getting me a new laptop so all i have to do now is get my headphones from home Yay! I'm going to stop talking now and let you read so yeah here ya go :)**

* * *

"Well I was staring at him because I knew him, know him and he must have recognized me." She began. "You never knew why I moved but it was because my mom and dad finally got divorced and I went to go live with my mom she had moved abroad and Reed and I stayed with her for a year and a half when dad called us back to the states. That was when we started eighth grade and studying abroad had improved my education and behavior so they pushed me up into the right grade. That was when I met Nathan he was a good friend of mine and we dated for a while until he turned Stirgoi the year you two ran away. I heard that he had been the one in charge of the attack at your school but back to the story at funeral I met his cousin Adam. Adam became like a brother to me he was a year younger than me and even though he wasn't the leader of his little group he was really popular and would stand up for me anytime anyone made fun of Nathan even though I didn't really need it I still liked it. But one day Adam and I went out to the town next to court and saw a movie then went to get ice cream. I remember that the sun had set about thirty minutes before and we were heading back but I had left my jacket inside the ice cream shop. I had told him I would go back the next day but he wouldn't listen and had his guardian turn the car around. He insisted that he get it and made me stay in the car and told the guardian to stay with me too. We had only traveled with one because of our proximity to court and there hadn't been any recent attacks in months but that night if he had only listened to me." She was sobbing while flashbacks went through her head. Talking to the guardian about how long it was taking him and then… "It was taking him awhile so then we decided to go see what was happening and he was on the ground…covered in blood, his own. There was a laceration on his neck were the blood was oozing from. And standing over his body with blood dripping from his face was Na-na-Nathan. The guardian tried to kill Nathan but he ran and Adam was dying so we got his body but by the time we were in the car he was gone or so we thought. If the night couldn't get any worse a deer tried to cross the road and the guardian was speeding, it was too late for him to stop for the deer but I made him stop to see if there was any chance it could have lived. Adam was already gone he had lost too much blood and didn't have a pulse so I said we might as well try and save the deer. He made me get out too incase another Stirgoi came I would be close to him. The deer was dead so he moved it off the road into the woods. We got back in the car and got to the court as quick as we could, telling the guardians at the gate what happened. Some guardians had arrived with a stretcher for the body but when we opened the backdoors Adam was gone."

She couldn't go on but we had all come to the same conclusion. Adam had been turned Stirgoi and he had been the one that had landed on our cart.

"So basically you fell in love with two cousins both of which are now Stirgoi?"

"ADRIAN!" Liss yelled at him.

"What I was only asking a question"

"A hugely insensitive one." I mumbled

"No its fine. Um Yeah Adrian that's what happened."

It was as though I could read his mind before he could even ask. "Adrian don't you dare ask her that!"

"Well if you thought the same thing as me apparently you want to know to." he reasoned.

"No its insensitive and none of your business." He was going to ask her which one should loved more but I wasn't about to let that happen.

"Fine then." he said crossing his arms and with a humph in frustration like a small child.

"Dude you act like such a baby when you don't get your way" Eddie said.

"So!"

"Ugh can we please go on to more important things then Adrian's childishness." Christian said.

"Like what?" Adrian said "I'm plenty important."

"Sure ya are."

"Roza" he chastised in my ear. Then continued "Things like how are we going to solve this Stirgoi problem." Dimitri, brining order to us as always.

"So who has any ideas then?" Eddie asked.

"Well I have an idea." I said. Every since Avery had told us that Nathan was cousins with the Stirgoi that had attacked us I had come to an idea of who had sent them. "He was sent by the same person that sent Nathan, Galina."

"Who?" everyone asked.

"Dimitri's old mentor."

"Oh. Wonderful the craddle robbers mentor. Did you learn everything from here?" Adrian inquired.

"Just about, why?"

"Well if she knows all your moves she knows Rose's so basically. We're screwed. If she knows both of your moves she can easily kill both of you and know exactly what moves to be looking for."

"Great." I said "My life just keeps getting better and better doesn't it."

**

* * *

I know it's short but you already know why so yeah tell me what you thought and i'll try to be back up and running soon i'm going to try for this weekend but i doubt it my high schools having their first home game friday and yasmine is staying this weekend so yeah but i'll see what i can do :)**

_**Peace,Love&Vampires**_

**Love ya bunches  
Kayla ;)**


	17. Sorry!

Okay so yeah it's me_ FINALLY _I know but alot has been going on lately and I haven't really been able to write but you know I'm trying. High school is okay and everything but still it's kinda hard to balance everything that's going on especially when I have no computer and my dad takes me and and others out of town every weekend. Believe it or not this is one of the first times I've been able to just sit down and type outside of my buisness class in school (WHICH SUCKS! BUT YAY SICK DAYS THAT MAKE YOU MISS SCHOOL AND BE ABLE TO GO ON YOUR MOMS COMPUTER LOL). So I didn't wanna do this but I have to. **ALL MY STORIES ARE NOW ON HIUTAS UNTILL FURTHER NOTICE!** Sorry guys but I have to. **NO!**** This does not mean I am giving up **on the stories but there just on hold until I can actually get to a computer and just sit down and write. Okay also when I get back I will also have a new story that came to me a few days ago its a Rose/Christian story (BECAUSE I ABSOLUTELY ADORE THAT COUPLE RIGHT NEXT TO ALMOST AS MUCH AS I ADORE ROSE/DIMITRI) so that's all I'm telling sorry I have to keep some secrets :)!

So see ya guys!

_**Love ya bunches n bunches  
Kayla :)  
Peace,Love&Vampires**_


	18. Report

**SHE LIVES! Hi everyone :) I know its been a little while. Okay a _long _while but we I am finally off of hiatus. I finally got time to sit down and write and it felt great! Sometime this week Tabby should be here she got sent back to the company to get fixed :/ Can't wait to use her again! Ok so during our break I also got a new idea for a new story that I'll talk about later but for now here's your long awaited chapter.**

**

* * *

**"I don't get it. Why would they come now?" Dimitri and I were walking down the hallway to Alberta's room to tell her everything. "Its way to early to already be reassembling troops and sending them out. Even for Strigoi that was too quick, no because its Strigoi it really was too quick. Why are they all of a sudden banning together. If all of them join together we are going to be in really big trouble."

"I know it worries me too. Just calm down, Rose, we're going to talk to Alberta about this and come up with a battle plan." He said rubbing circles with his thumb in my hand that he held.

As we walked up to the door right when Dimitri was about to knock on it, it opened and Stan Alto walked out, looking a bit disheveled and quite surprised to see us I might add.

"Um, Belikov, Hathaway what are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We came to talk to Alberta but I can see she's already busy."

"No, we're finished here come in Rose, Dimitri. Goodnight Stan" She said appearing behind him.

"Y-you too Alberta." He stuttered sidestepping us.

After he was gone I began laughing.

"Well I wonder what you two were doing with how red he was in the face and stuttering too. Go Alberta!"

"Rose." Dimitri said warningly.

"Oh yeah, right um we came here to report."

"Report what? We're on vacation why are you reporting?" Alberta said turning all guardian mode.

"Well you see there where complications when we went out after dinner for a few rides."

"Get to the point Rose."

"We were attacked."

"By what?"

"What else?" I said as though it were the most obvious thing and really it was.

"Dammit." she said under her breath. "Did you stake it?"

"Christian disintegrated it."

"That was dangerous! Did anyone notice?"

"They couldn't have we were in a room filled with smoke and they would have suspected the smell was just to add more of a scare to the ride." Dimitri jumped in.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He assured her.

"Well we need to call in the guardians and do a sweep of the grounds."

All of the school guardians, including my mother and Abe's guards, showed up short of five minutes after she called. Most in there pajamas with rumpled hair looking like she had just pulled them out of bed and most likely had. We debriefed them on the attack and Alberta assigned posts to everyone in the room.

"One more thing." I said before they dispersed.

"What more else could there be?" My mother asked.

"Avery Lazar, knew the attacker and his also awakened cousin, we suspect that the cousin tagged along too."

"Brilliant. Okay you two will be put on duty to watch over here and the others in the attack we don't need them disappearing for any reasons. Understood?" Alberta said to Dimitri and I.

"Yes ma'am." We said in unison.

Everyone quickly cleared from the room and to their shifts a search party was sent out to check the grounds and make sure that no one was in danger by our 'lovely undead friends'.

**

* * *

Ok so how was it. Been a while I know. Ok so on to the new story idea I already wrote the first chapter its 'A New Love?' Rose is 'involved with another character after a nasty break up between her and Dimitri. I hope you liked this chapter and you go check out ANL XD. **

**Love you guys so much :)  
Happy to be back!**

**Love Kayla ;)  
_Peace,Love,&Vampires_**


	19. I Don't Deserve You

**Well I really don't know what to say right now...well this probably won't solve anything but I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! From the bottom of my heart I really am sorry to those evryone that has been waiting on this especially those who were here from the beginning and are actually still reading this and have been waiting MONTHS for me to actually update again. At one point I actually forgot I even had this story. Again I apologize. :(**

* * *

"So how have you been?" Lissa asked worried.

"Okay, I guess. Better now that we're back her. I missed this place." Avery assured.

"I don't see how." I joked. We were all sitting in Avery's guest house at the academy.

It had been about a month since the attack now. The academy had put the whole school on lock down once we got back trying to turn tricks to keep out the royals and the recent attack top secret. This was my first time through that whole month that I had had a chance to actually finally sit down with two of my oldest friends. As part of their assurance to the Moroi families, especially the royals, administration had decided the best thing for everyone was to speed up the graduation process. Now all of the senior dhampirs had gone through their trials. Just at the thought of it the new tattoo on the back of my neck tingled.

"You did it Roza. You passed with the best scores this academy has ever seen. Even with the added obstacles.

Trials had been a breeze. We had them two days after getting back and now all that was left was the Moroi graduation. Usually dhampirs would graduate the same day but with everything that had happened the academy needed as much help as they could get, on top of that Liss had been called in on video conferences with Tatiana all month. With my guarding and her royal business we had seen much of each other and Avery had entertained herself with Adrian.

"Rose. Rose?"

"Huh?" I was brought back out of my daydream by Lissa trying to hand me a mug of tea. "Oh, thanks. Zoned out there." I said accepting the cup.

"Avery and I were planning on going to my villa on the beach over the summer and wanted to know if you were coming since you don't start guarding me until August when I go to Leigh." she explained.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I would love to. It sounds great, but you know I already have a lot I have to do this summer. Abe's trying to drag me to Turkey, mom wants me in Nepal, and on top of that I'm supposed to be going to Russia with Dimitri."

"Well since its an open invitation drop by when you can. We're leaving once school starts and will be staying the whole time." She offered.

"I'll try. I promise."

"You better." Avery chipped in. "But I want to know, how did you get him to let you go with him after that Galina chick."

"He isn't," I sighed. "We're going to see his family. He still refuses to let me go which makes no sense. Why take me to Russia at all?"

"He wants you to met his family. Plus, he's worried about you. He doesn't want you to get hurt." Liss reasoned.

"Well I wish he'd worry less."

"It's amazing he's even going to try letting you step foot in Russia though." Avery concluded.

"His family promised to keep me under house arrest once he leaves. If I go out someone's going with me." I explained a bit irritated.

"Wow he's going to make sure you go nowhere near the Stirgoi huh?"

"You think. The overprotective ba-"

"Rose." Lissa chided.

"Fine. But still I'm not some little two year old about to wonder into the street." Sigh. "You know the more I think about it the beach sounds like fun. Forget Russia."

"Of course it does. It's the beach." Avery said in a duh-tone.

"Avery don't encourage her. She's trying to get out of having to go to Russia. Again. She's been doing this all week." Liss interrupted.

"Damn straight! He's trying to keep me locked up with people I don't even know."

"Rose they're his family. It's not like their kidnapping you. You have to meet them eventually." Liss continued. "Besides haven't you already spoken to some of them?"

"Yeah. Viktoria, his little sister. Olena, his mother, and his nephew, Paul."

"See it's not so bad. You know three of them."

"No. I've _talked _to three of them I don't know them. Besides that leaves one grandmother, two sisters, and a niece."

"Who will love you as much as we do." Avery added around eating her yogurt. "You know you really should stop being chicken. He's not going to drop you off then disappear the next day leaving you to fend or yourself. "Avery, trust me that's how it works in Rose's head. I don't get why she's scared it sounds like fun to me. New people and a totally new place."

"Hello still here. In the room." I said. "And if it sounds so fun to you, Liss, you can go to the frozen wasteland and I'll go to the beach with Avery."

"One problem there. He's your boyfriend, Rose, not mine. I have no point in going."

"So you're just going to abandon me to freeze my ass off with ex-KGB members in the middle of nowhere."

"Stop being so melodramatic." Avery insisted. "But yes, we will very happily turn you over to the KGB and enjoy our vacation at the beach."

"Oh, you're cruel." I said chucking a pencil at her head, before checking the clock. "And I have to go."

"What, already? Come on, where's the fun Rose I used to know. Skip." Avery whined.

"Can't, she's already freezing her ass off in Russia and this Rose has patrolling to do." I countered.

"Fine, go be all responsible but you'll regret it when you start getting grey hair from stress." she mused.

"All thanks to you." I joked, closing the door just in time before a cup she threw collide with my head. "Ha." I called through the door before making my way to my boring post, guarding the gate.

As one of the school's many precautions the new dhampirs guardians along with most of the others on campus were forced to guard the perimeter in shifts. Today I was assigned to the gate around curfew, just before the sun rises. I stand there for three hours before I'm relived and I don't have another shift until three days later due to the abundance of guardian help.

I had stood at my post for about half of my shift, bored out of my mind sitting down playing with my stake, when someone approached me.

"You won't get much down that way." They joked.

"Well there isn't much to do so I guess I'm okay."

"I must agree with you there. How much longer do you have?"

"An hour. I didn't know you were forced out her with the rest of us."

"I'm not. Being captain has its perks," Alberta mused. "But I needed some air. So, tell me how have you been?" She said sitting down next to me.

"Fine, pretty bored though." I said gesturing around me to the quiet Moroi night.

"I can understand. You never were much of a quiet girl willing to just stand back. No, you were always ready for battle. You remind me a lot of your mother. I remember when you were only four and your mother brought you here and then hearing about how you had thrown a book at Ms. Cullen **(tehe (Twilight Sucks!))**. I knew you would be hard to control but an amazing fighter. With aim like that its hard not to." She laughed at the memory, then we both lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Alberta, can I ask you something?" Asked after a moment.

"Of course."

"I have this friend and she's scared." I know cliché.

"Well what is she afraid of?" She asked curiously.

"What she's supposed to do next. You see, here boyfriend wants to take her home to meet his family and on top of that all the Stirgoi attacks are killing her. She so stressed out over all of it and needs help. Do you have any advice?" Out of everyone at the academy if there was anyone I had ever trusted before Dimitri came along and besides Liss, it was Alberta. She was like the mom I never got. A mom very well able to kick your ass but a mom nonetheless.

"Well your friends seems to be in a lot of trouble isn't she? First tell her to relax I'm sure his family will accept her openly and about the Stirgoi, well honestly everyone's afraid. We have group trying to find the nest but its hard. I'm sure that you, I mean your friend can hold her own though." She said with a knowing smile.

"That obvious, huh?" I asked.

"Well….yes." she chuckled. "Rose trust me I've known Olena Belikova far longer than either of us will admit and she still remains to this day the warm-hearted woman I first met her as. She and her family will accept you without a second thought. Not just because Dimitri loves you, but because you're an amazing young woman. Who I was lucky enough to watch grow up.

"And as for the Stirgoi mess. I'm not sure about this Rose, I don't like to think about you even being near any of them, but you always seem to find trouble. So, I want you to try not to get involved but after you don't listen to me I want you to stay on your guard. I know you and Dimitri will protect each other but this is dangerous. Once you cross over into their territory no one knows what to expect so this is what I want you to do. I want you to contact me anyway you can and I'll be on my way with a group of guardians. I refuse to let either o you to die. We cant afford it in these times." She tried to joke at the end but her anxiety was still tangible in the air. She opened her arms out to me and I graciously walked in letting her envelope me.

"You worry too much." I simply mumbled in her shoulder.

"And you worry to little." She said stroking my hair. "You know what? I want you to go and talk to your 'friend'. Tell her everything I said and tell her to talk to her boyfriend as soon as possible and tell him what's on her mind. Then I want all of you to get some sleep."

"What about my post?" I asked stepping back once she released me.

"Don't worry about it. I've got you covered. Now, go." she assured.

"Thanks." I said hugging her once more and jogging away. Then I thought about it and stopped calling back to her. "Alberta?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you! You're the best."

"You're welcome."

"Dimitri." I called through the door. I had ran all the way to his room and was now knocking on his door.

After a minute he finally answered the door.

"Roza? Is something wrong?" He looked worried.

"Yes and no. We need to talk. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on." he said opening the door wider letting me through, watching me the whole time wondering what was going on.

I sat on the edge of the bed resting my hands in my hands thinking about what I was going to say first.

"So?" He asked sitting in front of me in his desk chair, he had pulled up.

"Well, I-I'm scared Dimitri."

"Of what Roza?"

"Everything. I'm scared that your family won't like me, I'm scared that if you don't let me go with you this time the Stirgoi will finish the job, I'm scared that if you do let me go the Stirgoi will kill or turn both of us, and above all I'm scared that I we make it through all of this one day you'll wake up and realize that you really didn't want me and it was just a fling and you want a real family. Something I could never give you."

He sat quietly for a minute before speaking and when he did his accent was heavier than usual. "Roza, I don't want you to worry about any of those things. Look at me." He said taking both of my hands in one of his and using the other to tilt my face up. "Roza believe me no matter what I will protect you from those Stirgoi. And my family will absolutely love you. Roza you're the best thing that has ever happened t me I don't see how they wouldn't love you."

"And the part about you leaving me?"

"I would never, _never _leave you. I would have to be a fool to every even attempt to think of you as a fling. You are all I will ever need." he growled for affect. "I love you, don't you know that? I don't need children. All I need is you by my side to be the happiest man ever. Roza you are my family now."

"Dimitri you don't know what you're saying. Eventually you'll realize that I'm not worth all the trouble. You deserve so much better."

"If anyone doesn't deserve someone its me. I will never be able to deserve you Roza. You are a beautiful, intelligent, strong woman and I was blessed enough to be even be allowed to be in your presence let alone someone you love. I worry that one day you'll leave me for someone that really does deserve you. Someone that didn't push you or there feelings or you away. Someone that can give you everything you need or ever wanted including beautiful children. I am just happy that I can claim you as mine now and if you ever decide you don't want me anymore I will be happy alone to have the time we had together. No one else is for me Roza. No one." he concluded.

"One day you'll realize you were wrong about me. That I'm not worth all of this." I smiled sadly.

"And I will curse that day for ever thinking any less of you." he said. "I love you Roza. I always will."

I just put my head back down resting it on his chest listening to his heart beat, my hands still wrapped in his.

"I don't deserve you." I mumbled in his chest.

"You're right. You deserve better." he said and just held me. I didn't feel like debating it with him anymore. One day he would learn and on that day I wouldn't fight with him either. I would be happy for him and whoever she was and just hold these precious memories close to remember when he was actually mine.

"Will you stay the night." he finally asked after a while. I only shook my head yes.

That night I felt closer than I ever will. We didn't even have sex he just held me close to him and soothingly stroked my hair, humming a Russian tune in my ear, and mumbled how he loved me and why he loved me. I feel asleep to him saying he promised to prove to me that I was worth it.

* * *

**So...maybe you can forgive me :/? If you don't I understand especially since this is soo overdue and shorter than my usually chapters but well here it is. A girl can hope though :) Well anyway I just want to say thank you to those loyal readers who have stuck by me and have recently sent me messages demanding I get my butt back on here and update. So thank you. :) Also I know this is probably very wrong of me but I must ask all of you to go read my story **_A New Love_**. It has been going so much better for me than this piece has though I am working on getting back on her to update better but yeah thats about it...**

**Kayla v.v (I'm very ashamed of myself)**

_**Peace,Love,&Vampires**_


End file.
